The Hufflepuff Chronicles Year of the Stone
by theflyinfoote
Summary: What would happen if Harry met someone other than the Weasleys and made a new first friend. Year one originally Harry the Hufflepuff.
1. Chapter 1

A/N (6/10/15)In preparation for the part three, I'm reading through the first two in order to make touch ups and reacquaint myself with the story. The first two chapters have been combined into one as they were both on the short side. I'm up to chapter 13 in my editing.

A/N This is my first attempt at fanfiction so be gentle. I don't have a beta so I apologies if I missed things in the editing.

CH. 1

Harry Potter pushed his trolley into King's Cross Station on September 1st looking around for a platform that a part of him suspected did not exist. The station was quite busy and the jostling of the crowd he received forced a grimace appear on his face as he was reminded of his uncle's farewell present for him. The bruises might have disappeared through the night like always but the pain and soreness was still there. Trying to avoid the people as much as possible, he continued to search the station for any sign of Platform 9 and ¾. As he stood between platform 9 and platform 10 Harry couldn't help but think that Hagrid must have forgotten to tell him something. Glancing at the clock, he began to think that maybe he should take his wand out and start tapping random bricks in the pillars until he spotted two women walking onto the platform, one with graying hair in a tight bun with a monocle and the other around probably his age with strawberry blonde hair in pigtails. They seemed to have a big trunk the same model as his and when they came closer he was sure he heard the girl say "Hogwarts".

HC

Susan Bones jumped out of bed on September 1st. She was quite excited as today she would be starting Hogwarts. After her shower she combed her hair and put it in her customary pig tails and go dressed in a nice pair of jeans and blouse for her trip to King Cross. Unable to wait any longer she bounced down the stairs of Bones Manor to find her Auntie already eating breakfast and talking with their house elf Puck. As she sat at the table Puck placed a plate full of her favorite breakfast items in front of her. The plate was stacked high with fluffy pancakes topped with butter and syrup, rashers of bacon, scrambled eggs, and of course, apple juice. Susan just couldn't understand the appeal of pumpkin juice, especially after her lifelong friend Hannah Abbott introduced her to Apple Juice.

As Susan started to eat her last meal at home for a few months, her aunt graced her with a small smile. "All packed and ready to go Susan?"

"Yup, I was packed a week ago and I put the last of my clothes in last night." Susan replied between bites.

Seeing her niece so excited Amelia couldn't help but smile and remember her first day of Hogwarts. With a pang of sadness she couldn't help but think of Susan's parents today and how proud they would have been of their daughter. Susan brought her back from her thoughts as the girl's excitement grew.

"Auntie, can we go now? I don't want to miss the train and Hannah said that she would meet us there."

Smiling at the girl's excitement Amelia answered "Yes dear, we will be leaving in just a little bit. We can floo to the Leaky Cauldron and from their take a taxi to the station. Now finish your breakfast and we can get going." Finishing her breakfast in a quick yet polite pace she bounded from her seat and gathered her trunk and waited for her aunt by the fireplace.

"We will leave your Owl here and she can fly to you tomorrow. We don't want to attract too much attention to ourselves."

As head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Amelia was always trying to set a good example so dressed as muggles for the journey they stepped into the fire and flooed to the Leaky Cauldron. Stepping out of the old bar they quickly hailed a cab and took the quick ride to King's Cross. Unloading Susan's trunk onto a trolley they wheeled it into the station with Susan almost jumping around with excitement. "I can't wait to get to Hogwarts, I hope me and Hannah are in the same house."

"Susan I know you are excited but try to remember we are surrounded by muggles. Remember what we talked about and not trying to draw attention." As Amelia was talking she noticed a small boy cautiously approach them with his own trolley and a Hogwarts trunk and owl cage.

"Excuse me," the boy said in a quiet but polite tone. "Are you also going to Hogwarts? I was given this ticket but I don't know how to get onto the platform."

Amelia noticed the small boy and how nervous he seemed. The placement of his trolley and the way his eyes never seemed to stay on the same place long as if trying to keep an eye out for danger seemed out of place to the polite tone his voice took. Smiling kindly at the boy Amelia answered "Of course dear. This is Susan's first year at Hogwarts also." She indicated towards her niece, Susan smiled brightly at the boy which only seemed to increase his nervousness Amelia continued, "Where are your parents?"

For a moment, a look of pain and loss crossed the boy's face and Amelia new the answer before the boy could give it.

"They died when I was young and my Aunt and Uncle left me here to find the train."

Amelia was taken aback by the boy's answer. What kind of aunt and uncle would just dump an 11 year old in a train station by himself? Something was seriously wrong with this situation. The boy certainly was small for his age and very skinny. As these thoughts passed through his head Susan took the opportunity and being the friendly bubbly girl that she is walked up to the boy and stuck her hand out and properly introduced herself.

"Hi I'm Susan Bones and this is my Auntie Amelia Bones. I also lost my parents when I was very young and live with my Aunt."

The boy gave an involuntary flinch as the hand came towards him a response that did not go unnoticed by the observant law enforcement officer. Tentatively Harry took the offered hand and shook it back. In the same quite voice he used earlier Harry introduced himself. "My name is Harry Potter it's nice to meet you." Both women just stared back at him, and his face began to redden and his nervousness only increased.

Seeing the discomfort the boy was in Amelia quickly returned to the subject at hand. "Well Harry in order to get into the platform you just run straight at the wall separating platform 9 and 10. Susan, why don't you go first and show Harry how it's done."

Smiling and giving a cheerful wave she took the trolley and headed straight for the wall. Harry was sure that she was going to crash but she passed through with no sound. Harry stared at the wall awestruck at the spot Susan disappeared.

"Your turn Harry. Don't be afraid and take it at a run. I will be right behind you and Susan will be waiting on the other side."

Turning his trolley to head straight for the wall he hesitated. Seeing his hesitation Amelia gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder to try to get him moving. "You can do it Harry I will be right behind you." When Amelia's hand came in contact with Harry's back she could feel the tensing of the muscles and the flinching away from the touch. Again more alarm bells started to go off in her head.

Harry started to walk towards the wall picking up speed until he was at a run. He closed his eyes right before impact he kept going and when the impact never came and the noises of hundreds of people suddenly came to life he stopped and opened his eyes. Sitting their steaming away was a scarlet and gold steam engine with gold letters on the side reading "Hogwarts Express". The smile that formed spilt his face.

"Harry, come over here out of the way. You don't want to be trampled." Susan was standing to the side and waved him over. He pushed his trolley over to the girl right when her Aunt Amelia came through the opening. Smiling at the two of them she walked over.

"Well done you two. Now let's go get you settled onto the train." They pushed their trolleys over to the train and together Harry and Susan lifted both their trunks up onto the train.

"Would you like to find a seat with me on the train Harry?" Susan's ever present smile seemed to be infectious as a smile appeared on Harry's face.

"That would be great" Harry replied his excitement overcoming his nervousness. As they both lifted their trunks onto the express Harry's oversized shirt sagged down a little bit from his back and what Amelia saw put credence to all those alarm bells going off in her head. What looked like a collection of old scars where just peeking out from under the shirt. Putting all this together she came to a startling conclusion and she decided to contact an old friend when she got home. Smiling at the two children Amelia bid them farewell.

"Now you be good Susan. Write me tomorrow when Arty gets there and tell me all about your first day." Wrapping her into a hug she couldn't help but notice the longing glances of Harry. Turning to the boy, "and Harry it was a pleasure to meet you. I am sure we will be seeing each other again. If you need anything feel free to write to me." To Harry's surprise she also wrapped him in a hug. He stiffened for a moment unsure what was happening and just as quickly it was over and Amelia was ushering the children onto the train just as the whistle for departure was sounding. Climbing onto the train both kids turned around and waved as the train started to pull away. Amelia stayed long enough to see the train disappear then with a frown on her face she apparated back home to have talk to an old friend.

HPC

As the train began to pull away from the station, Harry felt Susan reach out and take his hand and start pulling him down the corridor. "Let's find a compartment and you can meet my friend Hannah." After passing through two cars with compartments full of people they finally came to one with a blonde girl sitting there looking out the window. Turning around the girl broke into a smile. "There you are Suzy, what kept you so long?"

"Sorry Hannah, I was helping my new friend onto the train."

"Who's your new friend?" Hannah asked trying to see who else was with her. Still standing in the corridor, Harry gave the girl a nervous look as Susan gestured him forward. Still in slight shock at being referred to as a friend Harry slowly entered the compartment and took a seat across from the two girls next to the window. "Hi I'm Harry Potter" he said extending his hand out shyly to the new girl.

"Blimy, your Harry Potter!" Hannah's eyes took the already all too familiar jump up to his forehead while staring at him her mouth hanging open until a quick elbow in the ribs from Susan brought her back to her senses. Harry could feel his face redden in discomfort at her reaction and Hannah seemed to come to her senses and quickly took his hand and gave it a hardy shake. "Sorry Harry, I was just surprised. My names Hannah Abbott, it's nice to meet you. We have heard a lot about you. Is it true you lived in a castle and had a pet Nundu?"

"No I've never even seen a castle and what's a Nundu?"

"A Nundu is a highly dangerous creature. Hannah I told you those books where all fake." Susan gave her friend an exasperated look. Turning to Harry she explained, "There are a lot of books written about you and most of them are along those lines, 'Harry Potter and the Well of Life' and other stupid titles. They are quite silly really."

"No sorry this is the first time I've been out of Little Whinging. My aunt and uncle don't like… they don't take me many places." Susan seemed to notice his hesitation and his increasing discomfort about talking about his aunt and uncle changed the subject.

"So what house do you think you'll be in? Hannah and I are hoping for Hufflepuff just like my aunt and her parents"

"I'm not sure. I don't know much about the houses. I don't know much of anything. I only found out I was a wizard a month ago from Hagrid."

With that Hannah and Susan launched into a long explanation about the house system and an explanation of the founders and a bit of history on Hogwarts. They told Harry about the traits that each house favored and about how Hufflepuff has a reputation for being for leftovers but really Hufflepuff is the best house and is known for their hard work and loyalty. As Harry listened it sounded like a great place. He was no stranger to hard work and if Susan and Hannah where anything to go by, people in that house must be friendly.

After talk of houses pattered out the subject changed to other things in the wizard world. "My mom was a muggleborn witch" Hanna explained. "She always told me how confusing entering the wizarding world was for her. Professor McGonagall gave her a book when she came and talked to her parents. I wonder why Hagrid was the one to talk to you. My parents have talked about Hagrid and though he is nice he isn't the sharpest quill in the bag."

"Hagrid seemed to know that getting my letters to me would be a challenge but he seemed really surprised that I didn't know anything." Harry went on to tell about all the trouble that getting his letter was and they all laughed when it came to telling about Dudley's tail and that they had to go into London to have it removed.

"Harry, you said your first letter was addressed to the 'Cupboard under the stairs'. Why was it addressed there?" Susan asked.

Harry looked down in embarrassment. 'Now my new friends will realize I'm a freak and not want to be my friends anymore'. In a quite whisper without looking at either girl, "Because for the last 10 years that was where I lived. Uncle Vernon said that freaks don't deserve a room." Not looking up so as not too see the disgust that he knew would be in their eyes, Harry just sat there and waited for them to leave. It came as a surprise when he felt two pairs of arms encircled him. Stiffening from unfamiliar contact he looked up to see both Susan and Hannah sitting on the bench with him with their arms around him in a hug.

Susan tilted Harry's head up so he was looking her in the eyes so he could see the truth in her eyes. "Harry you are not a freak. Those people are horrible. They are the freaks." Harry couldn't believe it. Not only did these two people not see him as a freak but they seemed to care for him. Looking over at Hannah, she nodded in agreement. Even with both of their support a little voice in the back of his head that sounded like his Aunt was telling him 'No one will ever want to be around a freak like you. When they see just how freakish you are they will leave you too.' Trying to ignore the small voice Harry regained his composer and the talk turned to happier subjects. Hannah and Susan talked about their childhood and how they grew up almost as sisters together. Harry talked about growing up in the muggle world. It turned out that both Hannah and Susan both attended muggle primary school so they had a lot in common when talking about subjects they liked.

Talk turned to classes they were looking forward to. Hannah and Susan told Harry about some of the different classes they would be taking at Hogwarts. Harry was excited to start classes especially potions and herbology since cooking and gardening were two of the chores that his aunt and uncle made him do that he actually liked. The garden at 4 Privite drive was the envy of the entire neighborhood and even though he didn't get the credit for it he was still quite proud of it. He showed Susan and Hannah his extra books he bought in Diagon Alley on the subjects and excitedly told them what he had already read in them.

While the train puffed its way north people started to stop by. The first person to stop by was a red head who barged in and sat down uninvited and just started talking. After finding out who Harry was he started to go off on how Gryffindor was the best house and surely he would be in Gryffindor. There seemed to be no doubt in his mind that Harry would be in the same house as him. Any suggestion that other houses where better was shot down by the redhead. When Susan brought up that she was going into Hufflepuff, the red head scoffed at that, "Why would you WANT to be in the house of castoffs?" The frosty look the redhead was getting was enough to finally shut him up. He quickly exited the compartment.

"That was the perfect example of a Gryffindor. Talks before thinking and always thinks that their way is the best way." Hannah said as she got up and closed the door behind the red head. Their conversation was again interrupted by a bushy haired girl stopping in looking for a toad. Talking very quickly she introduced herself as Hermione Granger. When the three in the compartment introduced themselves she looked at Harry with look of disbelief. "Are you really? Well of course I've read all about you. You're in a lot of books, not all of them are believable." Hannah slightly colored at this remark and Harry looked at the bushy haired girl in confusion and a little bit of apprehension. After the girl moved on Harry felt relief wash over him. "I don't think I like her very much. I hope she isn't always that overbearing."

"I'm sure she is just a little over excited about starting classes." Susan commented diplomatically. After the bushy haired girl left a kindly old lady came by with the snack cart. Harry was excited, he never had pocket money to buy candy before and he was hoping to get a Mars Bar. But when he got up to look at the cart he didn't recognize any of the candy. "We will get some of everything." Harry jumped in surprise not seeing Susan and Hannah had joined him at the cart. Susan smiled again at Harry "It's important to learn what kind of sweets you like so we might as well try everything" Splitting the cost between the three of them they ate their way through chocolate frogs, cauldron cakes, and even braved Bertie Bots Every Flavor Jelly Beans. Neither Susan nor Hannah would touch them but Harry had a good time trying them and being surprised at the different flavors.

Not long after the cart pulled away, another visitor stopped by. This time the blonde boy Harry met in Madam Makin's flanked by what looked like two gorillas stood in the door way. "They are saying Harry Potter is on the train, it's you then? Why don't you come join me in my compartment I can introduce you to some proper wizards. Thiers no needs to waste your time with some people." His eyes momentarily shifted towards Hannah showing exactly who he meant.

Harry could feel his anger rising. He was used to bullies and people who thought they were better than everyone else. He didn't want to get in a fight his first day so keeping his voice polite he looked back at the pompous ass. "I am quite capable deciding on my own whom I want to sit with and am quite fine with my friends here." The boy looked like he wanted to retort but a quick glance at Susan he decided better of it and quickly turned around and left.

"What was that about? Why did he think he was so much better then everyone?"

Susan sitting back down after closing the door began to explain. "Some wizards think they are better than everybody else because they are what are called 'Pureblood'. That means that they have a long line of wizards in their family that have all been wizards. He looks down at Hannah because she is considered a 'half-blood' which is having one muggleborn and one pureblood wizard as parents."

"He looked rather mad at me for not wanting to sit with him. If that was Dudley I would have had a black eye after that look. I wonder why he left."

Susan explained with a sheepish look, "That is probably because of me. My Auntie is the Director of Magical Law Enforcement. Malfoy's father would not want any more attention from my Auntie then he already has. He was a Death Eater back in the war and got off with some well-placed bribes and a claim of being under a spell. Auntie doesn't believe it and is always hoping to catch the Malfoys in something to get the chance to question the under a truth potion."

Harry nodded in understanding now. He knew that money could do a lot to get people out of trouble. Harry had complained once to a teacher about his Uncle's beatings but his Uncle ended up paying off the school headmaster and got the teacher fired and blacklisted from teaching. The resulting beating afterwards insured it was the last time Harry had ever tried to tell someone about his Uncle or a teacher had taken any interest in his case.

The Train continued to head north and as it got closer and darkness descended over the landscape an announcer came over telling them that they would be at Hogsmead station soon. Harry got up and waited outside while Hannah and Susan changed into their uniforms switching places when they had finished. As the train pulled into the station Harry and his two new friends excited the train.

A/N Thanks for reading.

A/N2 I combined the first two chapters of my original version into one longer chapter as both were on the short side. edited 6/10/15


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry about the confusion if you just clicked on this expecting chapter one, I'm trying to fix the order.

A/N Still don't own Harry Potter or make any money from him. V.2.0

CH 2

Amelia watched as the Hogwarts Express pulled away from the station for its long trip north. After the train was out of sight she apparated back to Bones Manor and walked right to the fireplace. Taking some floo powder out of the urn beside the fire and threw it into the fire turning the flames emerald green and after sticking her head into the fire she called out "Hogwarts School Hospital Wing." A few nauseating seconds later her head was poking out of the fire of the hospital wing in Hogwarts. Seeing the person she was looking for gong over the potions supply for the coming year she called out to get her attention. "Poppy do you have a few minutes to talk?"

The elderly matron turned around at the sound of her friends voice, a worried expression on her face. "Amelia, isn't this a surprise I thought Susan was starting Hogwarts today is something wrong?"

"No Poppy, everything with Susan is fine; I just got back from the station. Can I come through and talk to you about something. It's important and your discretion would be required for at least the start."

Seeing her old friend put on her investigator face clued the healer that this indeed was a serious matter. "Come on through Amelia, and you can tell me what's wrong."

A few seconds later and Amelia's whole body was in the Hospital Wing. Following Poppy into her office she took a seat at her desk and ordered her thoughts while Poppy ordered tea. "Susan and I ran into someone today at the station. Harry Potter approached us and asked for help getting onto the platform. He was all by himself and dressed like a street urchin."

Poppy's eye's grew wide in excitement. She knew Harry would be starting school this year. She remembered his birth like it was yesterday and had been looking forward to seeing him again. Then what Amelia just said sunk in. "Why was he alone? And what do you mean he was dressed as a street urchin."

"Apparently his Uncle just dumped him at the station and drove off. After talking to him I got the impression that he has not been well treated. His posture was defensive; he flinched away from quick movements in his direction, his clothes were way too big for him and worst of all, when he his shirt slipped down his back you could see a bunch of scars that didn't look all that old."

Poppy paled at the description of the Boy-Who-Lived. Albus always said that he was safe and in the best place for him. She had asked multiple times about him but every time Albus had just said that he was fine and doing well. "Are you sure about this?"

"I'm not sure Poppy, all I have is my observations and what we are trained to look for. If you could get him in here and give him a full checkup, maybe talk to him a little bit we can find the truth. The law states that any sign of abuse needs to be followed up. If you find anything my office can then launch an investigation."

"Of course Amelia, I'll observe him tonight and call him in for a checkup first thing tomorrow morning. Do you want to me to inform Albus?"

"No, let's just keep this between us for now. He was the one to put him with them in the first place. I remember James and Lily never did talk about her sister much but I always got the impression that they didn't get along."

"They didn't, I remember how devastated Lily was when Petunia didn't come to their wedding. Not so much as a card. I am pretty sure that they would be the last people they would like Harry to live with."

"Well now that Susan has her claws in him I'm sure things will start to look up for that boy. If anyone can understand and help him it will be her." Finishing her tea Amelia stood up preparing to leave. "I have to head into the office this afternoon. Let me know what you find out." Stepping into the fire Amelia headed back home and then off to work leaving Poppy alone with her thoughts.

After a few hours of trying to distract her mind from thoughts of James and Lily's son living in an abusive environment she finally heard the train whistle of the arriving Express and started to get ready for the Welcoming Feast.

HC

As Harry, Susan, and Hannah stepped off the train a booming voice rang out across the platforms. "Firs' Years o'er here!" Quickly walking up to the big man Harry happily greeted the man.

"Hi Hagrid, are you taking us to the castle?"

"Sure am Harry. We'll be taking boats across the big lake. Hogwarts is quite the sight from the lake."

Smiling in anticipation Harry waited with Hannah and Susan for the rest of the first years to join them. Harry liked Hagrid a lot and despite his size he felt safe with the big man. He was his first friend and gave him his first birthday present and birthday cake. Probably the main reason was that he had stood up for him to his uncle, so few adults had ever done that. Harry also felt that there was something about him that was familiar and made him feel safe. With all the first years gathered Hagrid led them off towards the lake leading them down a narrow path. They walked around a corner and they got their first view of the castle. Their first view of Hogwarts was amazing with the castle all lit up with the moon rising behind it. Harry had never seen anything so mesmerizing in his life. He stood there staring at the Castle with his eyes wide. It took a gentle nudge from Susan to get him moving again.

Harry, Susan and Hannah all climbed into a boat with a round faced boy who introduced himself as Neville. Hannah and Susan seemed to know the boy and chatted amongst themselves while Harry couldn't take his eyes off the magnificent castle. It reminded Harry of the castle he saw one time when he sneaked a look at a Disney movie while his cousin was watching it. Soon the boats came to a small underground dock with a big door leading up into the castle. Getting out of the boat the first years all followed Hagrid to the doors.

Knocking on the doors, they slowly opened revealing a stern looking grey hair witch waiting for them. "Here are the First Years Professor."

"Thank you Hagrid, I will take them from here." The professor turned on her heals and walked into the castle with the first years close behind. As she walked towards the hall she gave a brief explanation about the Houses being like your family and the rules guiding house points. Harry was really hoping that whichever house he was sorted into wouldn't be like his family. Deep down he was hoping they would be like a real family and he would no longer feel so alone in the world. They waited in a small room for the hall to be ready for them. As they were waiting a group of ghosts floated through the walls and floated by. Harry jumped in surprise never believing that ghost might actually exist. Turning to a sound of giggling he saw Susan coving her mouth trying to hold back a giggle.

"Sorry Harry, it's just I forgot that in the muggle world ghosts don't exists. We are so used to seeing them and talking to them that it is a little funny to see people's reaction to them the first time."

Smiling at his friend Harry admitted that it probably was a sight to see. Finally the door opened and the first years walked in the Great Hall. Harry's first impression was that there was no roof on the hall. The ceiling matched the sky. Seeing his gob smacked expression Susan leaned over and whispered in his ear "The ceiling is enchanted to match the sky outside. Auntie told me about it. It is quite impressive though to see it firsthand."

HC

The first years stepped in front of the Head Table and Poppy got her first look at James and Lily's son. Her first thought was how much like James he looked, but the vibrant green of his eyes was all Lily. She noticed how small he looked for his age. He was the smallest first years by a wide margin and his glasses looked undersized and beat up. The glasses where a surprise, she remembered that James had just had to get glasses for reading shortly after graduation and Lily had perfect eye sight and she couldn't remember any of her scans she gave baby Harry during his checkup indicating any future need for glasses. Professor McGonagall placed a stool and a tattered looking hat in front of everyone and walked to the side.

HC

Harry was just wondering if they would have to pull a rabbit out of the hat when the brim opened up and it started to sing. The Hat sang a song about the 4 founders and each of their houses. Susan's and Hannah's explanation of the houses and founders came to mind and Harry glanced at Susan and they smiled together. Finally the hat ended its song and after the applause died down Professor McGonagall stepped forward with a long piece of parchment.

"When I call your name, step forward and sit on the stool. Abbott, Hannah."

Hannah quickly stepped forward and tried on the hat. After a few moments the brim opened up again and shouted out "HUFFLEPUFF!" The far table cheered loudly as Hannah walked over to sit with her new house mates. The names continued until Harry heard "Bones, Susan" Stepping forward and trying on the hat, she soon also joined the Hufflepuff table. After sitting with Hannah she pointedly looked at Harry and scooted over opening a spot for him next to her. Smiling at the thought that someone actually seemed to want his company he waited for his name to be called.

Finally the time came "Potter, Harry!" All noise in the hall stopped for a heartbeat. Then the whispers began. Coloring at all the attention he was getting Harry nervously walked forward and placed the hat on his head. A small voice in his head spoke to him, "Well Mr. Potter you are an interesting person. You will be difficult. You have courage for Godric's house and intelligence to fit in with Rowena's Eagles. If only you would use it." Harry remembered the first time he brought home a report card with top grades. He was so proud of himself. 'Surely now Aunt Petunia will love me.' But when he got home and handed his aunt his report card instead of being happy she had yelled at Harry. Then when his uncle got home he was dragged out of his cupboard and given a beating. "HOW DARE YOU OUTPREFORM DUDLEY?" His uncle would yell as he swung his belt at Harry. "THIS WILL TEACH YOU TO DO BETTER THEN HIM IN SCHOOL!" each word emphasized with the sting of the belt. That was the last time Harry ever tried to do well in school even going so far as to redo his homework so that he had wrong answers.

"You poor boy, that will never happen here. Strive for your full potential here." This surprised Harry and in a panic he thought back to the hat.

"You saw that. Please don't tell anybody I don't want to get anybody in trouble."

"Don't worry young man, I won't. I am honor bound to not discuss anything that is in your head. But you should there are people here who care about you and will do what they can to help you and two of them are already awaiting you. No point disappointing them. I think the house of the Badgers will be good for you. They are full of friendly people and you already have two friends there. So without further ado, HUFFLEPUFF!"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N See disclaimer in chapter 1.

CH 3

The last word was shouted out for the entire hall to hear. After a heartbeat of silence pandemonium reigned over the Hufflepuff table excited at having Harry Potter sorted into the house of the badgers. Standing up from the stool Harry made his way over to his new house mates with a huge smile on his face. Never had he expected to be so well received anywhere. He sat between his two friends and quickly was the recipient of quick hugs from both Susan and Hannah. It was the happiest moment of Harry's life. He had two friends and was in a house known for its kindness and fairness. As the sorting came to an end putting the rude red head boy Harry had met on the train in Gryffindor the headmaster stood and after a few nonsense words the feast began.

The plates that a mere moment before sat empty was suddenly laden with more food than Harry had ever seen. He sat the and just stared at the amount of food realizing for the first time that he could eat all he wanted. He was brought back to his sense by a poke in the ribs from Susan.

"Come on Harry dig in, you're practically skin and bones." And taking his plate and filling it with potatoes meat and vegetables and handing it back Harry started to dig in. Smiling at her friend Susan watched as Harry started to eat making a mental note to ensure that he ate enough food.

Harry had never eaten so much before in his life. For the first time he understood the saying 'stuffed to burst'. Throughout the meal he listened to talk around the table as his fellow badgers began to get to know each other.

Though Harry was quite pleased with his sorting, a few people did not hold the same opinion. Harry glanced around the hall his eyes fell on one of those not too pleased with his sorting. As Ron caught the eye of the Boy-Who-Lived he couldn't stop the glare from his face. 'Harry was supposed to be my best friend. We were supposed to be in Gryffindor together and have all sorts of adventures. Now what am I going to do. I can't be best friends with a puff.'

Up at the staff table similar thoughts where running through the headmaster's head. 'The boy was supposed to go to Gryffindor. How can I mold him into what he is supposed to be if he isn't a lion?" Next to the headmasters Professor McGonagall felt a slight pang of disappointment. She really wanted Harry in her house but seeing the happy smile on his face as he talked to his new house mates between Ms. Bones and Abbot, she couldn't help but feel happy for him. Professor Sprout was positively quivering with excitement. She loved all her badgers and was hoping that with Harry they could break the stereotype that has plagued her house for years.

At the other end of the table the Potions master couldn't believe what he was seeing. When the Potter brat walked in his first reaction was pure loathing. The boy looked just like his father. 'They will be exactly alike. His fame will surely go to his head just like his father.' But then he was sorted into Hufflepuff of all places. James would never be sorted into that house. Taking another look at the boy as he talked with his friends he decided to wait to see what the scion of his hated rival was like. Hopefully he had more of Lily then just the eyes or this will be a long 7 years.

Back at the Hufflepuff table everyone was just finishing dessert and still talking amongst themselves. Harry met more of his year mates, Ernie MacMillan, Justin Finch-Flechley and Zacharias Smith, and Megan Jones. A 3rd year boy came and introduced himself as Cedric Diggory. He seemed nice enough to Harry and rather polite, but as he was leaving he gave Harry a friendly slap on the back. At the sudden slap on the back Harry flinched violently in surprise. Cedric was already on his way back to his seat and only Susan and Hannah at the table and Madam Pomefy at the head table saw his reaction.

Harry was starting to get overwhelmed with all the people talking. It was with great relief when the headmaster stood up to give the start of term announcements. "The Forbidden Forest is off limits, as is the 3rd floor corridor unless you want to suffer a painful death." A few people chuckled at that. Susan looked at her friends and raised her eye brow.

"With an announcement like that he is seems to almost be begging people to go see what's there." She commented to the table.

The Headmaster dismissed every one and with the scrapping of benches the students began to move towards the exit. The first years were herded together and began the sleepy march to the common room. As they waked deeper into the castle, Harry could smell the food wafting down the hallway. The smell was strongest when they past a portrait of a fruit bowl. Vowing to investigate the portrait later, Harry continued to follow the Prefect. Finally they came to a dead end o where a large barrel seemed to protrude from the wall.

"This is the entrance to the Hufflepuff Common room. You just say the password and you can get in. There are no rules limiting who can enter the common room, just remember not to give the password out to anyone."  
>Turning to face the barrel the Prefect gave the password, "Loyalty" and the barrel swung open. Inside the room was littered with puffy chairs, tables, and a great fireplace with big squashy coaches in front of it. The room looked inviting and comfortable. It seemed the whole house was milling around as if waiting for something. The Prefect pointed out the doors to the boys and the girl's dorms and directed the first years to wait here. A few minutes later, they were joined by a smiling Professor Sprout. She was a plump lady with fly away hair under her witch's hat. She looked kind and smiled openly at everyone.<p>

"Good evening Badgers welcome to a new year and welcome to Hufflepuff to all our new first years. Hufflepuff is known for its loyalty and hard work so I hope all of you work hard to live up to that. If you need any help for any reason, my door is always open. The older students and Prefects are also available if you have any questions. First years will be escorted to classes by an upper year for the first week to help you get your bearings around the castle. I hope that all you including some of the older years try to stay out of trouble this year." At this she seemed to pointedly look at a 7th year girl with brilliantly pink hair who responded by rolling her eyes. "With that I will bid you goodnight. Tomorrow is Saturday so you have the weekend to settle in."

As Professor Sprout left the room the students started to mill about and talk. Harry was starting to feel anxious. Everything was begging to overwhelm Harry with all the new information and experiences, combined with dinner and the excitement of the day he started to feel a little overwhelmed. Quickly making his way to the door to the boy's dorm rooms he escaped to the peace and quiet of his new room. Susan watched her new friend go with a bit of concern. She had noticed him getting more and more withdrawn as the night went on. She was concerned that he would be a bit overwhelmed with everything that has happened today.

When Harry entered the first year's room he found the bed with his trunk in front of it. The large four poster bed was probably the most comfortable thing Harry had ever sat on. As he lay on the bed he started to think over the day. From meeting Susan and her Aunt, to the hugs and the feelings of belonging and now ending with this big bed it all started to finally hit him. All the sudden changes in his life kept running through his head and he could feel himself start to get over anxious. He franticly looked around for something that would be more familiar to help him calm down. He saw his wardrobe and opening it up saw that it was about the size as his old cupboard. He climbed in just as his anxiety attack hit. He was able to just crawl in and close the door and curl up in a ball as it him.

As he lay in the wardrobe trying to control his breathing he heard the rest of his roommates come in. This only increased his anxiety as he tried to ignore the voices. Justin walked in the room and looked around. He had though Harry had come up to bed already but looking around the room he was no were in sight. He went back down to the common room and walked up to Susan and Hannah where talking with Megan Jones.

"Have you two seen Harry? I thought he went up to bed but he's not there." A look of concern came across Susan's face.

"I saw him go up almost ten minutes ago. Did you look in the bathroom?"

"Yeah he isn't anywhere." The girls followed Justin up into the boy's room and looking around saw no sign of Harry. Susan's eyes then fell on his wardrobe. Walking up to the wardrobe she quietly knocked on the door. "Harry, are you in their?"

Susan heard a small scare voice come through the door. "I'm sorry Aunt Petunia I'll be good I promise." Turning to Hannah and Justin she told them to go get Professor Sprout and Madam Pomfrey. Hannah turned around and quickly went out the room and almost ran to Professor Sprout's office. Knocking on the door franticly she waited for her to open the door. After a few moments, the door opened and their stood Professor Sprout. "What's wrong Hannah? Is everything ok?"

"No Professor, something is wrong with Harry. Can you get Madam Pomfrey and help?"

"Of course let me just floo her right now." She walked over to her fireplace and after a quick floo call Madam Pomfrey and Professor Sprout where striding behind Hannah towards the common room. As they walked into the first year's room they found Susan still sitting in front of the wardrobe.

"Harry, its Suzy. You're at Hogwarts. Professor Sprout and Madam Pomfrey are out here can you please come out? No one will hurt you or think anything bad about you. Can you please come out?"

Susan's calming words seemed to do the trick as Harry's breathing began to return to normal and his mind began to clear. "Suzy, Is that you?" Slowly he opened the door and peaked out of the wardrobe seeing everyone there made him a little nervous but their encouraging smiles helped and he sat up on the edge of the wardrobe. Madam Pomfrey and Professor Sprout waked over and took Susan's place and squatted down so as to be at eye level with Harry.

"Harry, are you alright?" The concern in their voices took Harry back. He was unused to adults actually wanting to know how he felt.

"I think I will be fine. I just got a little overwhelmed with all the new things and the changes. I needed something familiar and I guess it all just got to me."

"Ok Harry but why don't you come to the Hospital Wing and I can give you a checkup" Madam Pomfrey asked.

Harry shook his head. He didn't want to be dragged to the hospital wing his first night. It was bad enough he had an anxiety attack he didn't need the added embarrassment of having to stay in the hospital. "Can I stay here, I need to sleep in my bed and get used to all the new things. Please let me stay."

Seeing the determination in the boy's eye she agreed to his request but gave him a sleeping potion for the night and orders to report to her first thing in the morning after breakfast. After seeing him into bed Madam Pomfrey and Professor Sprout headed out of the room. Susan walked up to Harry to bid him goodnight. "Goodnight Harry and sleep well. Hannah and I will be waiting for you downstairs for breakfast in the morning."

"Goodnight Susan. Thanks for your help I feel so embarrassed people will think I'm a freak."

"No they won't Harry. No one in Hufflepuff house will think anything bad about you and no one outside the house will hear about this."

"Thanks again Susan. I hope your right. Good night and see you tomorrow." And with that, Harry drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

A/N Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter the examination and the start of the end of the Dursleys.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Updated 6/10/15

A/N See Disclaimer in Ch. 1. I barrowed two characters from Old-Crow with his permission to use in this story and they make their first appearance in this chapter. I am also reposting this chapter after it was pointed out numerous times that I forgot to proof read it. Take this as a lesson all you FF writers that posting a chapter when you are rushing out the door is not the best idea.

CH. 4

Harry awoke the next morning feeling quite confused. He was lying on the softest bed he had ever slept in and he felt more refreshed then he ever had after before. Opening his eyes and putting on his glasses he got out of bed and took in his surroundings. The memory of the previous day came back to him and he beamed when he remembered that he was no longer at the Durslys but at the same school his parents went to with kids who seemed to accept him and want to be friends with him. Jumping out of bed he quickly ran to the bathroom for a quick shower relishing under the hot water.

After getting dressed he walked into the common room and sat down on one of the couches. With a quick glance at the clock he noticed it was still a little early so he took out the potions book he bought in Diagon Alley and sat on the couch to await his friends. After flipping through the assigned potions book he noticed it was more like a cook book then a actual text book. Glancing at the potion section his eye was drawn to "Everything you need to Know about Potions" by Sam Mir. The book was wonderful. It explained why ingredients reacted with other ingredients differently and why you stirred in certain ways. When he got home, he was only able to smuggle his potions and herbology book and his wand to his room before Uncle Vernon had the rest of his school supplies locked in Harry's old cupboard. A few minutes of work on a floor board under his bed gave Harry the perfect hiding spot for his three favorite new things.

It wasn't long before both Susan and Hannah wandered into the common room and Harry could tell right away that neither witch was a morning person. Marking his place he got up to great his two friends. "Good morning Suzy and Hannah, finally decided to rouse yourselves out of bed?" He smiled at the two to show he was just teasing.

"Stuff it Potter we can't all be bright eyed and bushy tailed in the mornings" Hannah quipped back. Together they made their way up to breakfast. As they ate Harry started to get more nervous. He had never been to see a doctor before and he was worried about what would happen. Susan noticed his increase agitation laid a hand gently on his shoulder.

"Relax Harry everything will be all right. Madam Pomfrey just wants to give you a quick check up. Hannah and I can come with you if it will help."

Smiling gratefully at his friends he nodded and after finishing breakfast the three walked to the hospital wing. Poppy was sitting in her office when the door to the hospital wing opened and Harry walked flanked by both Hannah and Susan. "Good morning Mr. Potter. If you could just step behind the screen and change into these." She handed him a set of hospital scrubs and he went behind a curtain to change. After a few minutes Harry said he was ready and Madam Pomfrey stepped through the curtains to join him.

"Ok Mr. Potter take a seat on the end of the bed and I will do a quick diagnostic spell." Madam Pomfrey took out her wand and did a complicated wave over his head. A piece of parchment appeared in her hand and started to grow longer. As Madam Pomfrey started to read through the parchment, she visibly paled. Harry got a sinking suspicion that this wouldn't be a quick visit after all. When the parchment finally stopped growing it was almost a foot long.

"Mr. Potter this is a list of all your injuries that you have sustained over the years. Some of these injuries haven't properly healed. Now, when was the last time you were at the doctors?"

Harry looked down in embarrassment and mumbled something into his chest. "Sorry Mr. Potter can you please repeat that a little louder."

"I'veneverbeentothedoctor" Harry said it very fast in barely a quiet voice still staring at his feet. "Uncle Vernon said freaks don't deserve to go to the hospital." Two gasps showed that this time Harry spoke louder enough to be heard by his two friends.

Madam Pomfrey knelt down in front of Harry. "Harry, I am sure a lot of people will tell you this but you are not a freak. You are a wonderful boy and I will see that you never have to see those horrible people ever again."

With that Poppy got up and strode over to the fireplace and taking a handful of floo powder threw it into the fire and called out "Bones Manor" before sticking her head in the emerald flames. Susan all of a sudden smiled in understanding, and the two girls joined Harry sitting on the bed. "Remember I told you that Auntie was head of the DMLE. She will take those awful muggles down and you will never have to see them again."

After a short conversation Madam Pomfrey returned to the three Hufflepuffs. "Harry as it seems Susan has already explained to you that Madam Bones will be able to help. I'm also going to contact your head of house and also Professor McGonagall. Usually I would have to contact Professor Dumbledore but since he was the one who put you in that horrible place in the first place, Professor McGonagall will be the more appropriate choice." While Madam Pomfrey was talking Madam Bones stepped through the fire place and strode right up to Harry. She smiled at Susan and Hannah sitting with Harry on the bed. "I'm glad to see you three together. Congratulations on getting in Hufflepuff I am sure Professor Sprout is very happy to have all three of you."

"I certainly am Amelia." Professor Sprout strode through the doors looking at her badgers with concern with Professor McGonagall walking in right behind her. Madam Pomfrey handed the two Professors the list of Harry's injuries and as they read through it the expressions darkened. They stood back and talked quietly among themselves. "I will see that he is happy here. I think my house is just what that boy needed. It looks like he already has two very good friends to help him."

"I told Albus those muggles where the worst kind but he was convinced that it was the best place for him. Let me know what I will need to do to help him and I will see it done. " Turning around Professor McGonagall walked out of the hospital wing her faith in the Headmaster severely shaken.

Poppy walked back towards Harry. "Can you show me your back please?" Harry blanched, he knew what she wanted to see but he didn't want anyone else to see them. He glanced towards Susan and Hannah and Poppy seeing his apprehension turned to the two girls. "Girls, will you give us some privacy please." Two quick hugs and the girls walked to the other side of the curtains. Slowly Harry removed his shirt and turned around. Even knowing they were there, Poppy was still unable to hold in the surprised gasp. Across Harry's back where a group of scars that crisscrossed all up and down his back. "Thank you Harry. We will be able to take care of most of those scars. I might not be able to make them disappear totally but we can make them fade.

Madam Bones putting herself on her official face knelt in front of Harry so she was eye level with him. "Harry, I need you to tell me who did this." Already suspecting the answer to this question, she still had to ask it. Harry hesitated. In the past when he had told adults about his relatives nothing had come of it except more beatings and trouble for the people he reported to. Looking around though seeing the supportive people surrounding him, adults who have said he would never have to go back their again, Suzy and Hannah his first ever friends, and even the sorting hat encouraging him to tell someone. All this ran through his head as he looked around the room finally looking back at Madam Bones, he lowered his head and in a quite whisper "My uncle got mad at me one day for ending up on the roof of the building. When he got home he took his belt and did this."

"Thank you Harry. Is your uncle also responsible for all the other injuries?"

"No, my cousin and his friends used to chase me and beat me up. My aunt has hit me a few times with the frying pan when I have burned breakfast."

Trying to keep her voice soft and calm when all she wanted to do was scream and curses at those horrible people was a test of Amelia's self-control. "Thank you Harry. I will get to the bottom of this and make sure they pay for what they did to you." Standing up she walked over to Professor Sprout, "At this time I am declaring the guardianship of the Durslys to Harry Potter suspended until my investigation is complete. If Harry has no objections, I will take over his guardianship on a temporary basis." Then in a quitter voice "It's the least I can do for James and Lily." She turned to Harry. "Harry, is that ok with you?"

Harry looked at her in disbelief. Did this person actually want him? Looking over at Susan he could see the hopeful smile on her face. Smiling himself he nodded "Ok. Did you know my parents? Can you tell me about them?"

"Of course I will tell you everything I know about them. But first there is work to be done. Poppy can I barrow your fireplace to make a few calls?"

"Go ahead whatever you need to do." Amelia threw some powder into the fire and calling out an address stuck her head in. A short conversation later and out walked another women around the same age as Amelia with greying hair. Amelia then repeated this process two more times resulting in another women and a man waiting in the hospital wing.

"Harry, this is Connie Hammer" she introduced the older lady, "and her partner Anna Daily" was the younger women Harry thought in her mid-30s. "This is Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt and they will be investigating your case. She gave the three new comers the rundown on the case and after nods of understanding they got to work. First they spent a few minutes talking to Harry with Anna and Connie talking pictures of his back. Harry liked Kingsley. His calming voice and manner was the exact opposite of his Uncle. After a half hour of questions all three law enforcement officials left to investigate further.

Madam Pomfrey then took over. "Harry, I'm going to give you some potions that will help you with a lot of your problems. It seems that you have a slight swelling in your head that is affecting your eyes. Once that is taken care of you won't need glasses. A barrage of nutrient potions and bone restorative potions will also help your malnourished and improperly healed bones. I am going to ask Professor Snape to brew them for me as we normally don't stock some of these. Also I will have him make a salve for your scars on your back. I will need to apply that once a week for a few months but that should make the scars fade."

Nodding to show his understanding Harry waited for her to continue. "Also, I would like you to come and see me once a week just to come and talk. We can talk about whatever you like but I am a trained child psychologist and I can help you come to terms with what your relatives did to you and help repair some of the damage both physical and mental. How about Wednesday nights come and see me for an hour and we can apply your cream and talk."

Not knowing what to say Harry just nodded again to show that he understood and would come on Wednesdays. She turned to Amelia and motioned for her to follow her to her office as she sent a message to Severus to come to see her. "Most victims of domestic abuse will have a very low self-esteem and blame themselves for what has occurred some going so far as to think that they deserve it. I am hopeful that with counseling we can work past some of those issues."

"Is there anything else I can do to help him?" Amelia asked.

"Give him a happy loving home. I think he has lived his whole life at the Durslys without any kind of love or support. He probably feels that he can't rely on anyone but himself because that is all he has ever known. Show him that he can rely on other people to help him and that will go a long way. It seems Susan and Hannah are already helping with that issue. There is one issue that will need to be addressed that you can't do. Harry needs to have some positive male role model. His only reference on how a man should act is his Uncle. He needs someone positive to look up to and emulate, someone who he is comfortable with."

Nodding in understanding Amelia tried to think of someone to help Harry. She was going to give him the happy loving home he deserved but knew that Poppy was right that he needed a positive male influence. She would have to think about the best way to do that.

As Amelia and Poppy where talking Snape swooped in with his robes billowing, "What do you want Poppy that would be so important to interrupt my Saturday." Amelia glared at Snape. No matter how many times Albus said that he trusted this man she could never get past the dark mark on his arm. In her mind once a Death Eater always a Death Eater. Combined that with a drop in Auror recruits due to lack of potions requirement ever since this man took over potions at Hogwarts she flat out loathed this man.

"I need these potions please Severus as soon as possible." Snape took the list and scanned it. He recognized all these potions and using them together painted a picture of an abused child. His past experiences at the hands of his father left a sever dislike for anyone who would strike a child. Glancing down the hospital ward trying to see the child who was subject to this treatment he gasped. Sitting on the bed was the Potter spawn. "He said he would be safe and cared for" Snape murmured to himself. Taking one last look at the carbon copy of his child hood nemesis he scooped out of the hospital wing to brew his potions and do some serious thinking.

"I have to head in to help with the investigation. The quicker this can be done the better. We don't want any meddlesome headmasters getting wind of this." That brought Susan out of her conversation with Harry and Hannah remembering something the Headmaster said.

"Auntie, Professor Dumbledore made a strange announcement last night; something along the lines of a forbidden corridor in the castle that would result in a painful death. Leaving out the idea of their being something like that in a school for children, a warning like that just seems to invite curiosity."

"Hmmm, you are right Susan, I will look into it and have a talk with the headmaster when we come back and talk about Harry. I have to head out you three. Try to enjoy the rest of your weekend."

Giving farewell hugs to the two girls and a still surprised Harry she started to head to the fire when a small voice made her turn. "Thank you very much Madam Bones. No one has done so much for me before."

Smiling at the boy "No problem at all Harry, and you can call me Aunt Amelia or Auntie like Suzy sense we will be family after all."

A grin split Harry's face at the thought of having a real family and the look of hope and happiness warmed Amelia's heart and she vowed to do everything in her power to keep that smile on Harry's face. She stepped through the fire and into her office to personally see all responsible pay.

Back in the hospital wing Poppy turned to the kids. "Ok Mr. Potter I will send you a message when your potions are ready. In the mean time I will have a nutrient potion sent to you at every meal to take. So you are released to enjoy the rest of your weekend."

Giving Harry some privacy to change back into his clothes Harry quickly changed and exited the hospital wing with his friends feeling lighter and happier than he ever had.

A/N Thanks again for reading. Please read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Thank you everyone for the amazing support for this story. I was expecting a lot less readers and have been pleasantly surprised by the amount of reviews and readings. I'm sorry for some of the spelling errors that have been pointed out and I will try harder to catch them. I hope they don't distract too much from the story. I am still not making any money from this or own anything to do with Harry Potter. Now, on with the show.

CH. 5

When Harry, Susan, and Hannah walked down the Grand Staircase into the Main Hall, they were surprised to see that it was already time for lunch. They had not relized they had been in the hospital wing for so long. They turned their feet towards the Great Hall and joined their fellow Hufflepuffs for lunch. Sitting down to eat, a small vial appeared right next to Harry's plate. After drinking it in one quick gulp he started to eat.

"Where have you three been all day?" Justin asked the trio as they dug into their food.

Harry glanced at Justin and the other first years sitting around the table. Deciding to tell a little bit Harry explained, "Madam Pomfrey wanted to check me out after my panic attack last night and during that she saw that I missed some of my vaccinations. She also said I have to take some potions for some other things as well" It wasn't the complete truth but close enough that Harry didn't feel bad about lying to his new classmates. "Justin you're a muggleborn right?" At his nod of confirmation Harry continued, "Who introduced you to the wizarding world?"

"Professor McGonagall came to my house on my 11th birthday and explained everything. She turned my mum's table into a lion and had her tea set dance around. Needless to say it was the biggest surprise I ever got on a birthday."

"Wow that is a lot more then I got. Hagrid came for me and took me straight to Diagon Alley with a quick explanation of what's happening."

"You didn't get the 'Welcome to the Wizarding World' book? That book was great it explained so many things. I have it in my trunk if you want to barrow it."

"That would be great. Thanks Justin." The first years continued to chat about the differences so far between the muggle world and the wizarding world. Harry's experiences where a little more limited then Justin's whose father seemed to be some sort of investment banker in London but they had a good time anyways. Susan and Hannah joined in too after spending sometime in muggle primary school. After lunch Justin lent Harry the introduction book and he read the book between his turn in an impromptu gobstone tournament with all the first year puffs.

While Harry was enjoying the rest of his weekend with friends for the first time the wheels of justice where turning. Amelia Bones sat in her office with the three people she trusted the most in her office. "Ok people, I want this investigation done quickly and let's try to keep it quiet for now. First Connie and Anne, head to Little Whinging and talk to the neighbors. After that check the house and talk to the Dursleys. Kingsley, I want you to go and see if we can get any of the paper work about Harry and his placement with the Dursleys. I want documentation, photos, physical evidence; I want this case so air tight that it suffocates any questions?"

After no questions she dismissed them to their tasks. A few minutes later the two investigators apparated to Privet Drive and started down the street. They split up and started knocking on doors. Anne Daily took the first door and showing a badge that was magically enchanted to show muggles whatever department they claimed to be from Anne greeted the lady who opened the door. "Good morning. My name is Anne Daily I am from Child Protective Services. Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

"Of course please come in. What can I help you with?"

"I was wondering what you can tell me about the Dursleys. We received some concerning reports from the school nurse about their ward Harry Potter."

"I'm not surprised. That poor boy, the Dursleys have tried to spread tales of the boy being a trouble maker and I'm sorry to say that many in the neighborhood believe them. But I've met the boy a time or two while he worked in the garden and he always seems so nice and polite. Anybody who can grow a garden and take care of it like that boy does can't be trouble. His flowers are almost as nice as mine, though Petunia does try to take credit for them."

After taking notes on what the lady said and a few more questions about whether she ever noticed abuse and getting negative answers she bid her a good day and left. Across the Street Connie Hammer was knocking on the door of an old lady who seemed to have a whole herd of cats. "Good morning, I was wondering if I could ask you some questions about your neighbors. I am Connie Hammer from Child Protective Services." She also showed her badge to the women and was surprised when the lady just chuckled.

"No Mrs. Hammer you are from the Ministry of Magic. Those charmed badges don't work on squibs. Come on in, I suspect you're here about young Mr. Potter? It's about time you people got here, I have been telling Albus for years about that poor boy's treatment."

"Wait slow down, first can I get you name" Connie asked quickly getting over her surprise.

"Oh dear where are my manners. Yes I am Arabella Figg. I am a squib and I have lived here ever sense November of 1981 when Albus Dumbledore asked me to move here to keep an eye on Harry. Why he bothered when he doesn't listen to me in the first place I will never know."

"So are you saying that not only was it Albus Dumbledore who left Mr. Potter here but he full well knew about his situation?"

"Oh yes, I baby sit for young Harry at times. I feel awful about it. I was told that I was never allowed to tell Harry about magic or his parents, and I can't treat him as well as I would like because those horrible relatives would then find someone else to watch him."

"So you were aware of abuse?"

"Oh yes, but it's not obvious. His uncle is very careful about where and when he beats that poor boy. But they also work him like a slave while the other boy lies around and stuffs his face. I don't know how many times I've told Albus that boy has been mistreated but he just twinkles that damn eye and smiles and says he will take care of it."

"Thank you for your time Ms. Figg, I think I have all I need. We might contact you if we have other questions. Thank you again for your help in this matter."

Hammer walked out the door and met back with her partner. "What did you find out Anne?" The lady in Number 2 has seen him and talked to him a few times. Apparently the Dursleys have spread rumors that he is some sort of trouble maker and a few of them believe it. She doesn't believe it based on his good manner and his gardening talents."

"Good that agrees with what the resident squib says who lives across the street. It turns out that she was told to live here by Albus Dumbledore to look after Mr. Potter. She babysits him on occasion and is aware of his ill-treatment. The interesting thing about this though is that she has told Dumbledore many times about it."

"Well it seems we have enough information from neighbors, how about we go see what the Dursleys have to say on the matter." Together they walked over to Number 4 and walked to the door. Anne noticed the garden and the nicely trimmed roses and other flowers. 'They really are nice, that boy has a green thumb at the very least'.

Connie took the lead and knocked on the door. After waiting a few seconds a big red faced man with a walrus mustache opened the door already with a scowl on his face. "Whatever you're selling we don't want it." And just like that he started to slam the door.

"Sir we are not selling anything. We are here to talk about your nephew." If possible, the man's face turned even redder.

"Whatever that boy has done I want nothing to do with it." Again he tried to close the door. Connie losing all semblance of patience with the blustering man whipped out her wand and points it right between the eyes.

"Perhaps I haven't made myself clear. We are here to talk about your nephew, more specifically, his treatment under your care. We are investigators from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. We are investigating claims of child abuse a crime we take quite seriously. So please step aside so we can talk."

Seeing no other options, Vernon stepped aside and let the two witches in. Anne's first impression of the house was that it was way too clean. Looking around there were plenty of pictures of the family about on vacations and other adventures together, all with only three members. Nowhere in sight was any indication another child lived here. "Vernon what is going on? Who are these people?" A horse face women walked into the living room giving the two women glares.

"These people are here asking questions about the boy. They are like him." Vernon's face was starting to get redder at the strain of controlling his temper, but Petunia had no intention of controlling her temper. Yelling at the two witches standing in her sitting room she let loose on them.

"Get out of my house you freaks" She practilcy screamed at the two witches. "The boy should be grateful we took him in. We were never even asked if we wanted him just left on our doorstep with a note. Go back to the other freaks and leave us alone." Connie Hammer had had enough. Again taking her wand she gave it a flick and Petunia's voice was silenced. She was then bound on the couch. Vernon seeing this lost his temper and tried to attack the two witches. Anne quickly duplicated Connie's spells on Vernon.

"Ok if you two would just sit here nicely while we take a look around, take some pictures and gather some evidence. Then we will come back and talk with you some more" Connie said before heading off to search the house.

Together Anne and Connie started walking through the house taking pictures. They first came to the cupboard under the stairs with a lock on the outside. Glancing at each other, they took a quick picture of the outside before opening the cupboard. Inside the space was so small that a child couldn't stand up or lie down straight. A small crib mattress was on the floor and a ratty old blanket was on top. More pictures followed and Connie lifted the mattress. Under the mattress was a dark stain they recognized as old dried blood. More pictures and a quick flick of the wand and they had a blood sample in a glass vial.

Closing the cupboard they continued walking through the house taking pictures of the rooms noting the differences in furniture in each room. After finishing their walk through the house, they approached the Dursleys still on the couch. "Vernon and Petunia Dursleys, you are under arrest for child abuse, child neglect, and child endangerment." Connie put a small badge onto each of the Dursleys and they portkeyed to a ministry holding cell to await trial. After taking one more look around the house they apparated back to the Ministry to Report back to Madam Bones.

Back in the Ministry Madam Bones was going through the photos and reports from the investigation on the Dursleys. Inside, she was seething and having trouble keeping her professional face on. The fact that people would treat anybody like this was horrible but to do this to a child was unforgivable. "Ok summarize what you found" she ordered her three Aurors.

"We have enough evidence to send both the Dursleys away for a long time. As for their son, he will probably spend some time in juvenile hall and then be released to his aunt. The most troubling thing though is that it seems that Albus Dumbledore was aware of the happenings at Number 4." Explaining what Ms. Figg told Connie during her visit took another few minutes.

Kingsley perked up at this point. He had always respected Dumbledore but with this information, and from his own investigation his view of Dumbledore was shattered. "Well with that evidence, we might be able to go after Dumbledore also. According to my findings, Albus Dumbledore declared himself Harry's Magical Guardian. Not only should he have made sure Harry understood his heritage, but also made sure of his safety. Also, it appears he acted as Chief Warlock and had the Potter will sealed. I also have approached Gringotts and have what little information the goblins are willing to provide. It seems that Dumbledore as magical guardian has access to the Potter vaults and there have been withdrawals, some of them quite substantial, but they have not been forthcoming with how much or where the money has gone."

"Ok, so we can go after Dumbledore for Child Neglect at the least. I doubt it will stick, that man is as slippery as an eel, but we will be able to at least hurt his reputation and force him to give up some of his power. Now as too the Dursleys, as much as I want to see them thrown to the Dementors and watch them get their souls sucked out, we do need to follow the law. As the accused are muggles, we have to let take this to the muggle courts. Not only that, but there is no way that they would get a fair trial in wizard court. There is a squib judge who is used in these cases who will handle this. We also have to work to make sure that certain people in the Wizengamot don't try to take this and turn it into an anti-muggle and muggleborn issues."

Nodding in understanding but not liking the situation any more then Madam Bones, they all agreed that this was the best course of action. "Ok people, good job today. I think that is good for today. There's not a whole lot we can do until Monday from this end so head home and we can pick it up on Monday." With final farewells all 4 headed home for the evening.

A/N Thanks again for reading and reviewing. I know a lot of people are hopping the Dursleys will suffer for their crimes but Amelia has to follow the law just like everybody else no matter her personal opinions.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Updated 6/10/15

A/N Sorry for the late update, the weekend was busy. But here it is. Thank you everyone for reading the response has been better than I ever expected. I hope everyone keeps reading and enjoying the story.

CH. 6

Sunday morning found all the first year Hufflepuffs eating breakfast at their table. Harry was again sitting with Hannah and Susan chatting when the owls arrived. Susan looked up and spotted her owl winging its way towards them. Landing in front of Susan she took the letter the owl presented and read through the missive. After finishing she smiled and handed the letter to Harry to read. A little surprised at seeing the letter addressed to both of them he read through the letter.

_Dear Susan and Harry,_

_ I hope you are enjoying your first weekend at Hogwarts before classes start. First the good news, yesterday afternoon, Connie and Anne arrested the Dursleys and are awaiting trial. I am pleased to tell you Harry that you will never have to return to Number 4 Privet Drive again. Their trial will be in muggle court and you might be asked to testify. I will keep you up to date with what is happening. Tomorrow I will fill out the paperwork to take over your guardianship. This means Harry that all three of us will be a family. I know you have an owl so feel free to write to me anytime if you have any questions or for any reason. Enjoy your first week you two and I will update you on developments._

_Love,_

_Auntie Amelia _

Harry folded up the letter smiling. 'I never have to go back to Privet Drive again. Number 4 is no longer my home!' Turning back to his breakfast Harry happily ate with his new friends not knowing the consequences that last thought. In the Headmaster's office, a loud whistle sounded as a delicate spinning instrument stopped spinning and fell to the floor. Looking up in a panic Albus Dumbledore stood up from his desk to look at the device indicating the strength of the wards around Number 4 Privet Drive. A quick glance at the other monitors tuned to Young Harry seemed to be working fine and his tracking devices showed him in the Great Hall. Getting up from his chair he made his way quickly out of the castle to go check on Privet Drive himself.

Dumbledore apparated into the back garden of the Dursley's house and could feel that the wards where no longer there. He quickly walked to the door and after knocking a few times with no answer pulled out his wand and after a quick spell let himself in. Looking around the house Dumbledore found no sign of the Dursleys. All their stuff was still their so they hadn't move and it looked like they just stepped out. He left an alarm charm to notify him when they got home and left through the front door walking quickly across the street to speak with Miss Figg. Knocking on her door he waited for her to answer and again after a few minutes of waiting he decided that she must also be out. Deciding that he would get no more answers today he returned to the castle. After all, there was no hurry Harry was safe in Hogwarts under his eye.

The first day of classes dawned and Harry, Susan and Hannah where having breakfast in the Great Hall. Harry and Susan had used Hedwig to send a quick reply to Amelia expressing their gratitude for the quick work and Harry's relief that he would never have to go to Number 4 Privet Drive again. Professor Sprout was walking down the table handing out schedules and after receiving theirs the trio looked at the schedule with excitement.

Looking over their schedules Hannah looked to the other two, "Looks like we have Defense Against the Dark Arts first followed double potions with the Ravenclaws. I heard that Snape favors his own house against everybody so I'm glad we aren't paired with the snakes for that class."

Susan nodded and started to get up. "Let's go get our books and head to class. We wouldn't want to be late on the first day and the Prefect said she would show us the way from our common room."

The rest of the first years thought this sounded like a good plan so together they all headed back to the common room and gathered their supplies and followed the waiting prefect to the DADA class. After reading a bit of his text book, Harry had thought the class would be exciting but that notion was quickly dashed five minutes into the lesson. Professor Quirrell seemed to talk with a stutter the whole of class and made it difficult to understand and he seemed more interested in teaching about his experiences with vampires than teaching what the book said. For some reason, after class Harry had a slight head ache. It wasn't bothering him too much so he decided not to bother anybody with it. Finally it was time for the class Harry was looking forward to the most. The first years mingled outside the potions lab in the dungeon waiting for the door to open. Five minutes before class started the door opened and the first years filled in.

Severus Snape sat at his desk watching the first years file in. The Claws and the Badgers class was a lot easier to manage then the Lions and his Snakes but he still had to stay on his toes to make sure none of these dunder heads blew themselves up. To make matters worse the Potter brat was in this class too. Trying not to let the hatred for the boy's father cloud his judgment he sat and watched the class. Potter was sitting with the Bones girl and together they took out their equipment. They seemed to set up their workspace in an efficient way that let them not have to waist too much time searching for things. As the bell rang Snape got up from his desk and approached the class.

After giving his customary speech about brewing glory, putting a stopper on death and other things to get their attention he went into roll call. When he came to Potter's name he couldn't help the sneer from his face.

"Harry Potter, our new celebrity. Let's have a little quiz Potter, what would I get if I added a powder root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

The boy seemed to think about it for a few seconds before answering. "I think they make a sleeping potion sir, the draught of living death."

"Correct Potter, let's try another one. Where would you look if I told you to find a bezoar?"

Again the boy seemed to be thinking hard for a monent. "Inside a goat's stomach sir."

"Correct again Mr. Potter. Let's see if we can go three for three. What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

This one he seemed to know right away. "They are the same plant sir, they also go by the name aconite."

Snape was impressed. The boy had definitely read a head in not only his potions book but seemed to read ahead in his herbology book. Correct again Mr. Potter, take 5 points to Hufflepuff." Turning back to the blackboard he tapped it with his want. "Today you will be making a potion to cure boils. The instructions are on the board and in your book. You may begin"

The class quickly got to work reading the directions and gathering ingredients. As the students worked Snape walked around the room watching the students' works. Potter's knife work was wonderful as each piece was cut the exact same size and lined up ready to go into the cauldron. He seemed to be taking the lead in brewing the potion and the Bones girl didn't seem to mind at all. Peering into their cauldron, the potion was the exact shade as described in the book for this stage. "Is this your first time brewing Potter?"

"Yes sir, but I have been cooking sense I was able to reach the top of the stove and there seems to be a lot of similarities between the two."

Potter said this statement with no sense of ego, it was just a fact. 'Perhaps there is more of his mother then just his eyes.' Snape just gave him a stiff nod and continued walking around the room. Finally the double period came to an end "Ladle a sample of your potion with your names on it for grading and clean up. Then you are dismissed." When all the students left the dungeon Snape returned to his office to think of the past and try to come to grips with what he saw today.

HC

Leaving the dungeons, Harry couldn't keep a smile off his face. He was relieved the class he was looking forward to the most had been a success. Not only did he and Suzy brew the potion correctly but he got points for his house. He was relieved that his reading had touched on the questions Professor Snape asked about and felt pride for knowing the answers. He even noticed some impressed looks from the Ravenclaws as he answered all three questions correct.

"That wasn't as bad as I was expecting. Good job on the questions Harry. I've heard Snape picks one person in each class to grill." Hannah said happily walking along side Harry. "I heard at lunch that for the Gryffindor and Slytherin class Snape picked Weasley. People were saying he didn't know any of the answers and even lost points for some cheeky answer he gave."

"Leave it to Weasley to try to use cheek on a professor known for not tolerating cheek." Susan quipped thinking about the obnoxious red head. "Well let's get dinner then how about we hit the library to get started on our homework?"

"Good idea Suzy," Harry replied. "I also want to read ahead a little for our charms and History of Magic classes tomorrow." Together the three headed to the Great Hall for dinner. After dinner the three went to the library and after claiming a table started on their essays. Susan noticed the Granger girl also sitting at a table alone with what looked like a mountain of books. Wondering too herself why she wasn't studying with her house mates she went back to her own work. After getting a good start on their essays and reading a head for their lessons tomorrow they decided to call it good and headed back to the common room. Harry crawled into his bed after bidding his friends goodnight and went to sleep thinking about how his first official day at Hogwarts was a good day.

HC

Across the country another Witch was setting into bed thinking about the good day she had.  
>Amelia Bones had gone into work early to hopefully beat the line of people at the Department of Records. She filed the paper work to transfer Harry's guardianship to her and then paid a visit to the judge who would be handling the Dursleys Case and showed her all the evidence Hammer and Daily had collected and the circumstances of the case. With a trial now scheduled for the first of October there was only one more thing that needed to be accomplished. She would have to confront Dumbledore.<p>

Amelia was at a loss on what to do about the aged headmaster. Her first and foremost concern was for Harry's safety, but she also had to think about how this would affect the wizarding world. Deciding that she needed some help she got up and walked over to her fireplace. Grabbing some floo powder and throwing it into the fire place she stuck her head in and called out "Longbottom Manor"

"Augusta, are you there?"

"Good afternoon Amelia, what can I do for you?"

"Can I come through, I have something to discuss with you and could use your advice."

Augusta stepped back and indicated she could come through. They settled into the sitting room in wingback chairs. Augusta turned to Amelia once they were settled, "Would you like tea?" A house elf popped in with tea service for two and poured for both ladies. "So how was Susan's first few days at Hogwarts?"

Smiling at her longtime friend "Good, both her and Hannah are in Hufflepuff, how about Neville's?"

"Neville is doing ok. He was sorted into Gryffindor just like his parents." After a few more minutes of catching up they finally got down to business. "So what can I do for you today Amelia?"

"Well I am sort of in a delicate situation. When getting onto the platform on the 1st we ran into Harry Potter and he wasn't quite what I was expecting. He was all alone on at the train station and didn't know how to get onto Platform 9 and ¾." Amelia spent a half hour filling her friend in with all the investigation has turned up. "My problem is that I don't know what to do about Dumbledore. I want that bastard to pay for putting Harry anywhere close to those horrible people knowing what they were doing to that poor boy. But I also fear for what certain members of the Wizengamot will turn this into. The blood purest will use the anger at Mr. Potter's treatment to pass anti-muggle and muggleborn legislation through. Also, I fear what would happen if Dumbledore is forced out over this issue. As much as I do not like Dumbledore he is better than if one of Malfoy's faction getting the head spot."

"I agree, we should try to figure out a way to get Dumbledore out without letting the blood purest take advantage of the situation." For the rest of the afternoon, the two ladies formed a plan that would hopefully see Dumbledore out of power and out of Harry's life.

A/N Thanks again for reading and reviewing.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Updated 6/10/15Long plane rides plus seats with power plugs are great for my editing.

A/N Thank you all for reading my story. It's broken over 100 favorites and over 12,000 views.

Ch. 7

Tuesday morning found Albus Dumbledore sitting in his office reading through his morning paper. As he was just getting to the funnies an owl flew through the window. Slightly annoyed at being interrupted in reading the latest antics of Martin the Mad Muggle he took the offered letter he read its contents quickly.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_ If you could please join me in my office as quickly as possible in order to aid in an ongoing investigation it would be greatly appreciated. Your help could go a long way in closing this case and I would be greatly appreciative._

_Sincerely,_

_Amelia Bones,_

_Director of Magical Law Enforcement_

Smiling to himself as he finished reading the letter he contemplated Amelia's words. 'Everyone always ends up coming to me for help sooner or later. I've been hoping she would finally bend her stiff neck and ask for help.' Deciding that he could make her wait a few minutes he wrote a response indicating he would be there in an hour. Attaching it to the owl he sat back in his chair to continue to read his paper. "No reason to hurry" he mumbled to himself. "I can make her wait. Now, what kind of antics are you up to this time Martin?"

After leisurely finishing his paper and a cup of tea Dumbledore rose from his desk and headed out of the school to travel to the Ministry. Arriving in the atrium of the Ministry he strode towards the elevators smiling benignly at people he passed. He worked hard to foster the image of the kindly grandfather and it has gone a long way in furthering his plans for the Greater Good. People followed him with utter devotion and even small suggestions where taken as commands. He gave a small nod to Eric at the security desk he passed through with no one even thinking to check in his wand he took the first available lift. Exiting the lift he walked towards Amelia's office greeted the secretary and was shown in immediately.

"Good morning Amelia, what can I do for you this morning?" Smiling at her he sat down uninvited in front of her desk but not before transfiguring the rather uncomfortable chair into something much more to his liking.

"Good morning Albus, thank you for coming on such short notice. I am afraid we are waiting for a few more people. They should be here momentarily." As she was finishing the door opened again and in walked Kingsley Shacklebolt, Anne Daily, Connie Hammer, and surprisingly Augusta Longbottom. Dumbledore greeted everyone with smiles wondering in his mind what the old battle ax could have to do with this investigation. "Good now that everyone is here we can begin. For the last few days we have been investigating a case of child abuse, child neglect and theft. We have already apprehended two of the culprits and they will be standing trial soon, but the last culprit we are at a loss at what to do with and this is where you come in. We could use your advice on how to proceed. Here is the file that we have on the child in question. I have removed names and other facts to maintain the child's privacy for now." She handed Dumbledore a file and as he read through the file the circumstances rang a bell but Dumbledore could not think of where he had ever heard of such things being done to a child. Finishing up the file ending with the injury report he replaced it on Amelia's desk. "So Albus, what do you suggest happen to the person responsible for putting a child into such a situation and then ignoring him?"

"Well Amelia, crimes of this nature cannot go unpunished. To subject a child to this type of neglect and abuse is horrible. I would suggest the maximum sentence available for their crimes."

"I agree, in that case, Albus Dumbledore, you are under arrest for child neglect and robbery."

Dumbledore paled. This must be some sort of joke. "Surly you are mistaken Amelia, I would never put a child in such a situation as this."

"Oh I disagree Albus, we are not mistaken. The child in question is one Harry James Potter. You put him with his relatives in direct opposition to his parent's wishes. You then sealed the Potter will so that no one would be able to contest the placement. You also named yourself his magical guardian, making yourself responsible to provide the necessary knowledge to the young man who is also the last of his House, an Ancient and Noble House at that."

"Putting Harry with his relatives was the best thing for him. Could you image what would have happened to him if he would have lived with a wizarding family? I fear the fame would have been enough to turn any boy's head. Plus, and I beg forgiveness Augusta, but your son and his wife are a prime example of what kind of danger still prevailed after the fall of Voldemort."

Augusta's face grew red with rage that this man would try to use her son and his wife as justification for Harry's treatment. A quick look from Amelia kept her silent. They had agreed to let her do the talking. "Perhaps you are right that at first the Dursleys where a good a safe choice for protection from outside forces, but nothing protected that boy from forces already in the house. He should have been removed from their care a long time ago. And that Albus is your biggest failing. We have spoken to Miss Figg." At this, Dumbledore's face paled even further. 'If Figg has told them that I knew…'

"She mentioned that it was under your orders she moved to Privet Drive to look out for the boy. But when she reported, multiple times, signs of abuse you ignored her claims. That is very bad Albus, our investigation also indicates large withdrawals from Harry's trust vault. Any idea where that money might have gone seeing as the first time Harry opened it for his first time with Hagrid?"

Dumbledore knew that he was in trouble. He had to do some quick thinking in order to get out of this. 'How had they found out all this? Of course, the boy was sitting by the Bone's girl at the welcoming feast and was sorted into Hufflepuff with her. They must have met on the train, maybe even before that on the station and a trained investigator would have noticed something off.'

"So Albus, according to you we should throw the book at you, and I find myself liking your suggestion."

"Now Amelia, I don't think that is necessary. You don't have all the information. Putting young Harry with his aunt was for the best."

"I fail to see how having an orphan live with his abusive relatives was 'for the best'" Amelia asked sarcasm lacing her voice as she made air quote around 'for the best'.

"Amelia, it is all for the Greater Good. And that is all I am going to say on that matter. Needless to say, Harry will be of vital importance one day and growing up with the Dursleys was the best way to prepare him for his future. And as his Magical Guardian I will be making sure that he goes back there at the end of the term." Dumbledore leaned back in his chair assured in his own power that the witch in front of him could do nothing to stop him

Amelia was furious. For years she had heard Dumbledore preach his "Greater Good" and each time no good had come from it. Giving Death Eaters a second chance instead of being fully prosecuted, allowing corruption to make the Minister of Magic office no more than a puppet for the highest bidder where her two biggest frustration with this man ever since he took over as Chief Warlock. "Well you see Albus, you have no more say in where Harry goes, as of yesterday morning I am his new guardian both magical and muggle. So no he will not be going anywhere near the Dursleys even if by some miracle they do not get thrown into prison themselves, which by the way is where you are going. Auror Shacklebolt, please place Albus Dumbledore under arrest and take him to the cells to await trial."

"Now Amelia, are you sure that is the best course of action?" As Kingsley was moving forward Dumbledore started to get a little panicked. "I am sure we can come to some agreement that will keep this out of the Wizengamot. The blood purest will take the opportunity to destroy a lot of progress we have been able to make for muggleborn rights and for other issues for the light."

"Hmm maybe but we cannot let your crimes go unpunished." Amelia knew that she had Dumbledore in a bind and went in for the kill. "I think that it is time you stepped down Albus. Resign your post as Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump and Headmaster of Hogwarts. It is time for you to retire."

"Surely all that isn't necessary, I will agree to step down from Chief Warlock and the ICW but I cannot give up my post at Hogwarts."

"You put a child in danger, what makes you think that you are qualified to be anywhere near other children" Amelia asked incredulously.

"If I step down from all my positions, people will ask questions and sooner or later, the truth will come out."

Amelia didn't like to admit it but he had a point. "OK, you may keep your position at Hogwarts, but I demand an oath that you will only have contact with Harry for school related business with me as his guardian present, and that you see that all his money is returned to his vault that was taken out. This will be done or else I will take this to the Wizengamot and damn the consequences." Dumbledore paled at the requirements, 'how could he influence Harry if he was unable to talk to him outside of school business? Perhaps he will have to resort to proxies.'

"Very well Amelia, you win. At the next session I will resign my post and recommend Lady Longbottom to replace me. Is that acceptable to you?"

Not fully satisfied but accepting that is probably the best she will get Amelia gave a sharp nod. "But if any more harm should come to any student as a result of your decisions you will be bounced out of Hogwarts so fast you would think you were a frog. Do I make myself clear?"

Nodding in understanding, Dumbledore got up to leave. "With that in mind Albus, you should consider whatever it is you are hiding on the 3rd floor and if having it in the school is such a good idea." Not letting his frustration at the women show Dumbledore gave her a small smile and left the room. Though he maintained his small smile all through the Ministry inside he was furious. How had they uncovered so much in such a short time, and why did Amelia have to interfere in his carefully laid plans. He grudgingly admitted to himself that they did a good job in trapping him using his own opinion against him. That didn't take being manipulated any better. He was the one who was supposed to do the manipulating. Upon arriving back in his office Dumbledore sat down to do some thinking to try to salvage his plans.

HC

The rest of the first week passed pleasantly for Harry with no knowledge of how his week was a direct contrast to the Headmaster. Harry's classes where going surprisingly well as Harry, Susan, and Hannah continued to work ahead. Charms turned out to be another one of Harry's favorite classes. He seemed to have a talent for charms being the first in his class to master the new charms Professor Flitwick taught them. Transfiguration on the other hand, Harry found himself having to work a hard to master each spell. Susan though was rather good at transfiguration and helped both Harry and Hannah so they still managed to be some of the first in class to get the spell right while Harry did the same thing for the other two in Charms. When all three managed to turn their toothpick into a needle the first day they were awarded 15 points and a rare smile from Professor McGonagall.

Harry's first herbology class on Wednesday was marred by an incident involving none other than Ron Weasley. As the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor students filed into the greenhouse, Susan and Hannah ended up sharing a desk leaving Harry to partner with Ron Weasley. Throughout the whole class period Ron tried to draw Harry into conversations ignoring the work that Professor Sprout had set them too making Harry do most of the work. "It's too bad you got sorted into Hufflepuff. You would have done great in Gryffindor. The Hat must have made a mistake. Everyone knows you belong in Gryffindor. I mean, your parents where both in Gryffindor and Head Boy and Girl. I'm sure that if you ask the Hat to resort you it would put you into Gryffindor."

Harry just continued to work on the project ignoring the boy's speech. He went on to enumerate Gryffindor's virtues and insinuate what was wrong with Hufflepuff. He was careful not to directly say anything bad about Hufflepuff with Professor Sprout being the Head of House but when this seemed not to get Harry's attention, Ron finally started to lose his temper, and started to talk about Harry's housemates. It was at this point that Harry started to get angry. For the longest time, Harry had had to keep his anger in check. Any time he fought back against Dudley or his Uncle it earned him more punishment but now that he had friends, he wasn't going to let anybody insult them.

"I don't know why you like to hang out with those two girls when you could be hanging out with me. We could play chess, I could teach you how to fly and play Quidditch. Girls can't help you with that. What do girls know about Quidditch?" Ron was also quickly losing his temper and his mouth was getting ahead of his brain. His temper finally boiled over and his brain fully disengaged. "I mean, what do they do to keep your hanging around with them? How about you dump those two slags and come eat lunch with me and my mates?"

The last comment about Susan and Hannah finally made Harry snap. 'No one insults my best friends.' Harry thought about all the times in his life where Dudley had taunted him and insulted him while also chasing off all his classmates leaving him alone and friendless, a bully was a bully and he was done taking it lying down. Harry turned suddenly to face Ron and drew back his fist as he had seen Dudley do countless of times and shot it forward and punched Ron right in the nose. "No one insults my friends."

"MR POTTER what is the meaning of this?"

"I apologies Professor Sprout but Weasley said some really insulting things about my house, my housemates, and my friends."

Professor Sprout glared at Weasley. She wasn't surprised people always said disparaging things about her students and house. "Mr. Weasley what do you have to say in the matter?" Ron looked down and mumbled something. "A little louder this time."

"I'm sorry Professor Sprout it won't happen again."

"See that it doesn't. Detention with Flitch this Friday and 20 points from Gryffindor, now off to the hospital wing to have a look at your nose. As for you Mr. Potter, 10 points from Hufflepuff for fighting, and take 10 points for defending your house, housemates and friends and detention with me tomorrow night for using inappropriate way of settling your dispute." Nodding at his head of house Harry went back to work and quickly finished the assignment. The story quickly spread through Hufflepuff house and Harry was a hero that night. By dinner time everyone in the castle heard the story and all agreed that things might be changing in the house pecking order.

HC

Later that evening Harry met Madam Pomfrey for his first session with her. While rubbing the ointment on his scars they talked about the first week. They stayed on safe subjects never touching on Harry's life at the Dursleys. Poppy also gave Harry the potions for his eye problems and improperly healed bones. As their hour was ending, Poppy gave Harry a notebook. "Harry, I want you to start keeping a journal. Write in it every night. You can write about dreams, thoughts, your day, your feelings, anything. This should help you to organize your thoughts and feelings. This is only for you; no one will read what you write."

Taking the book and the pen, Harry nodded in understanding. "Thank you Madam Pomfrey, I will do my best."

"I also want you to find some hobbies. There are many clubs at Hogwarts or other things you can do. Try to find at least one you enjoy and join it."

"And when we are alone in these sessions, you may call me Poppy." Harry nodded at that and gathered his stuff and headed his way back to Hufflepuff common room. When he arrived there he found Susan and Hannah waiting for him.

"How did it go?" Susan asked making room for him on the couch.

"Good we just talked about my first week so far and she put the ointment on my scars and gave me my eye potion. She says that in about a month I won't need my glasses anymore. She also gave me a journal to write in every night. She said that it should help. She also wants me to join a club."

Hannah liked that idea and told them, "That's a good idea. There are many clubs here we could join. And if there isn't one you like we can always form the club ourselves as long as we find a staff member to sponsor it."

They sat up for another hour and where joined by some other Hufflepuff. A big game of Exploding Snap was started and helped to take Harry's mind of his first session with Madam Pomfrey. The group was finally chased off to bed by one of the Prefects when the clock on the mantel struck ten. The rest of the week passed uneventfully with Harry serving his detention with Professor Sprout in the greenhouse. To Harry' s mind, this was no punishment at all. He even asked Professor Sprout if he could help out in the greenhouse doing other things and about planting some non-magical plants. She smiled at his excitement and gave him permission and a small plot in one of the less used greenhouses. "There is also a group of other students who help me once a week if you would like to join them." With the week coming to an end, Harry lay in his bed after writing in his journal feeling happy with his life for the first time that he could remember.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Updated 6/12/15

CH. 8

As the weekend rolled around, Dumbledore was sitting in his office awaiting the arrival of Molly Weasley. At precisely 10 the fireplace erupted in out stepped Molly Weasley. "Good morning Molly." Dumbledore smiled politely at the plump women motioning her to take a seat. "Would you like a Lemon Drop" the professor asked indicating a small dish filled with little yellow hard candies.

"No thank you Professor Dumbledore." Mrs. Weasley replied. "What can I do for you this morning?"

Dumbledore gazed at the red headed house wife with a look of disappointment. "Well Molly, it seems that you have not held up your side of an agreement we made a few years ago, and now things are quickly spinning out of control."

Mrs. Weasley paled trying to remember what she had done wrong. "I'm sorry Professor, but I can't think of what I have done to mess up an agreement of ours."

"It's not so much what you have done it's what you failed to do. You were supposed to meet Harry Potter at the station and start to build a relationship with him. Ronald was supposed to befriend him and guide him to Gryffindor. Instead of a head strong Gryffindor we have a soft Hufflepuff with a loyal support system." He didn't need to add that the people who were helping him were not some of Dumbledore's 'disciples' like the Weasleys.

"Well we meant to run into him on the platform. We were even talking about muggles and what platform we were looking for hoping to draw him to us. I will admit we were running a little late for the train so he might have already made it onto the platform. Come to think of it, I think I saw him with the Bones women before the train left."

"Ah that confirms my suspicions. Harry must have run into them before and got them to help him onto the platform. And what about Ronald, he was supposed to be making friends with Harry."

"I'm not sure Headmaster. I haven't received any letter from him yet. He isn't the best at writing letters" Molly said disapproval laced in her voice.

"Well let's get him up here and get some answers. " Turning to the fire he makes a quick floo call to Professor McGonagall to have Mr. Weasley join them. He resumed his seat with his fingers steepled in front of his face. "Things are not happening as they should. I have now lost almost all influence I had hoped to have over Harry. His new guardian is rather angry at me and not my biggest supporter to begin with. I fear that I will lose all influence with the boy if Ronald fails to befriend him. Now Molly, I paid you substantial amount of money for this to work, and the fact that you are failing to produce results means I will have to take back the money, not to mention a certain marriage contract that I had drawn up as Mr. Potter's guardian." Molly paled at the idea of not only losing all that gold she had hidden away from Arthur, but also her Ginny losing the chance at Harry. For years she has conditioned Ginny to believe that she would marry the Boy Who Lived and encouraged her little fantasies.

Dumbledore sat watching this pass through Molly's mind. He planned on taking the money back no matter what happened so as not to have to take any out of his own vault. After waiting a few minutes, Ronald Weasley knocked on the door of the office and after being told to enter came in and sat next to his mother. "Good morning Mr. Weasley, thank you for coming. Your mother and I would like to have a talk with you."

"Ron, the Headmaster says that you have yet to make friends with Harry Potter. We talked about this; I told you how important being his friend was for our family. Have you made any progress?"

Ron looked back angrily. "No, he would rather hang out with those Hufflepuff bints than with me. The guy must be a poof, I mean why else would he rather hang out with girls. Then when I try to point this out to him, he punches me the nose." By now, Ron was almost yelling. Potter had made a fool of him in front of his whole house and the stupid puffs. His housemates hadn't even stood up for him but instead took Potter's side. "I don't want to be his friend, Potter is so full of himself and he is turning into just a big headed half-blood. So no I haven't become his friend, and I don't want to. Find someone else to do it." Dumbledore was shocked at this. Clearly trying to make this ignorant boy try to befriend Harry had been a bad idea. His inability to control his temper and his mouth had done enough damage.

Dumbledore gave sighed and gave the boy another one of his patented disappointed looks. "So be it Mr. Weasley, you may go. That is all we needed you may go."

"Ronald, we will be discussing your attitude when you come home at Christmas, you are in deep trouble young man." Molly was panicking. Not only had she failed in what Dumbledore had wanted to do but so had Ron. What would happen when he found out she already spent most of the money. Would he go to Arthur? Arthur had no idea what Molly was planning and didn't know about the money. She had opened up an account under Prewett in order to hide it from him. After Ron left Dumbledore turned back to Molly his displeasure written all over his face.

"So Molly, we seem to have a problem. I have kept up with my side of our agreement, but you seem to have not lived up to yours. I will give you until the end of the year. Either you will fulfill your end of the agreement or I will be taking back my end. Thank you for coming, and have a good afternoon." Knowing a dismissal when she heard one, Molly got up and went through the Floo back home.

HC

In the Hufflepuff common room, Harry Potter was reading a letter from his new guardian with a smile on his face. Both he and Susan had sent Amelia a letter last evening telling her about their first week of school. Harry had enjoyed the idea that someone actually wanted to know how he was doing. Auntie Amelia had responded to both Harry and Susan's letters with what was going on during her week especially the confrontation with Dumbledore. Amelia had told the two that under no circumstances were they to meet with Dumbledore without her present, or without Professor Sprout whom she has kept up to date with what is going on with Harry. Professor Sprout gave her full support and agreed to help in any way she could.

Life at Hogwarts settled into a nice routine. One day a few weeks into term Harry, Susan and Hannah walked into the common room to see a commotion around the notice board were their classmates where gathered. Walking up to it they saw what the excitement was all about. "Flying lessons, I've been looking forward to this ever since I first heard flying brooms are real!" Justin was saying to Ernie. Ernie who looked a little less excited simply nodded, but Harry shared Justin's excitement.

"I agree Justin, when I went to Diagon Alley the first time they had a Nimbus 2000 on display. Hagrid had to drag me away from buy it right then and there. This is going to be awesome." Susan and Hannah shared a smile behind Harry's back at his show of excitement. They remember their first ride on a broom and could understand the appeal and excitement. The next few days all that was talked about was flying. Cedric came around to give the first years some tips and told him he would be watching for some future talent. Every person from a wizarding family seemed to have a flying story that all seemed to end with them just barely avoiding a helicopter or an airplane. Susan and Hannah just laughed as Ernie retold a story about flying around his manor on his old Comet 200 when a news helicopter swooped right by him apparently on its way to film a fire in the forest the next county over.

Finally the day came and the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws where outside waiting for Madam Hooch. After standing next to a broom and getting instructed how to have their broom jump into their hands they mounted their broom and got started. To Harry's surprise, his broom jumped right into his hand and then to his continued amazement when he mounted the broom he was told that his grip was perfect. When it came time to kick off and hover, the whole group floated a few feet into the air. A few instructions later and the first years where circling around in the air getting accustomed to the brooms. Madam Hooch decided that they were competent enough to go for a fly and led them at a good speed through the grounds to the Quidditch Pitch.

Harry felt free on his broom. It felt like a natural extension of his body and he only wished that he could go a bit faster and see what he could do. When they got too the pitch, everyone split up and a big game off aerial tag began. No one was able to catch Harry or escape him when it was his turn to be 'it'. Harry decided that flying was the best feeling in the world to and he resolved to do it as much as possible. After flight training was over Harry was approached by Cedric. "Harry, was that your first time on a broom?" At Harry's nod, Cedric continued. "Well get yourself a good broom and practice all the positions over summer. I expect to see you try out for the team next year." Smiling broadly at the vote of confidence from the older boy Harry just nodded and ran to catch up with Susan and Hannah telling them what Cedric had said.

"That's great Harry," Susan exclaimed. "We have a lot of room to fly around at the Manor and Hannah can come over and play too."

"That's a great idea Suzy, we all can try out." Hannah lowered her voice and looked around "I mean Hufflepuff team isn't that good, we always seem to come in last. Cedric is the best player on the team."

As the weeks continued so did classes. Harry was still excelling at Potions and was even experimenting on some small stuff in his spare time. During class Harry was spared any disparaging comments from the Potions Master and even given, if grudgingly, nods of approval. He was quite disappointed that there was no Potions Club and every time someone had tried to start one Professor Snape had refused to sponsor it. Because of this, Harry had to resort to experimenting on his own when he could. This resulted in a cauldron blowing up one day and Harry having to go to the Hospital wing.

"Just what do you think you were doing Mr. Potter, experimenting with potions is very dangerous without proper supervision." Madam Pomfrey scolded him when he arrived at the hospital wing.

"I'm sorry Madam Pomfrey; it's just that I really like potions but Professor Snape refuses to spend any extra time with students." Exasperated at her colleague's laziness she walked back to her patient and started apply the burn cream.

"I understand Harry; how about whenever you want to mess around with potions you do it during our sessions. Severus is not the nicest of people and I honestly do not know why he still teaches when he clearly detests it. Depending on how you do maybe I could even teach you a few tricks. I'm not a terrible potioneer myself."

Harry smiled at the offer; he really did enjoy spending time with the healer and always learned something new with her during their sessions. Their sessions together were going well and the subject of his relatives was broached and he helped him realizing that under their 'care' he has grown up with little to no self-esteem and the propensity to take responsibility for everything that goes wrong no matter if it was his fault. This manifested through Harry apologizing for everything and feeling guilty whenever something around him went wrong.

Even though they had identified the symptoms and the effects they were still a long way to fixing them. Harry still had trouble with complements and asking for help from people. He still felt he could only rely on himself but that part of his personality was slowly being worked away. Harry spent a lot of time with Suzy and Hannah, working on homework, playing games, flying or trying out clubs. They attended the charms club together and it quickly worked its way into their weekly routine. With Harry, Susan and Hannah doing so well in class, the other first year Hufflepuffs decided to join them in their study sessions and ensuring that the every first year Hufflepuffs could be seen in the library taking up an entire table. By working together, with people taking the lead on their strongest subjects, the first year Hufflepuffs grades became some of the top grades in their classes.

Harry joined the Gardeners Club and went once a week to the greenhouses and along with other students helped Professor Sprout tend to the plants. The Gardeners Club was a small club made up of people who had an interest in herbology from all four houses. Other than his time with Poppy, it was one of the only things he did without the girls and allowed Harry to meet new people. Other than Harry there where two other first years in the club, Neville Longbottom from Gryffindor and Daphne Greengrass of Slytherin. Harry remembered Neville from the boats and had heard Susan and Hannah mention him a few times in passing but this was his first opportunity he had to actually talk to the Gryffindor. Harry was pleased that he was in no way like Weasley and both boys got on very well and quickly became friends. Neville even started to come to the study sessions in the library with the rest of the Badgers. At first Harry was unsure about the Slytherin girl as their reputation was not that good. Harry reminded himself of what people said about his fellow puffs and vowed to give Daphne a chance. It took a few weeks to break through both of their walls, but eventually they became friends.

Harry learned that Daphne's parents ran one of the largest potion ingredient businesses in England with greenhouses spread throughout the country. "But of course you know all about that Harry, I mean the Potters have been one of our biggest investors for a hundred years or so" Daphne casually pointed out one day.

"What? Really? I never knew that." Harry was surprised no one ever mentioned anything about his family being investors in anything. He had always just assumed that his vault that he went to in Gringotts was all he had.

"Of course, didn't your magical guardian tell you this? And you should be getting statements from Gringotts on a monthly basis. They outline how your investments are doing"

"No, nobody told me anything and I have only ever interacted with the goblins once." Resolving to write to Amelia the next day, he left the greenhouse to go talk to Susan finding her in the common room.

"Hey Harry how was the Gardeners Club?"

"Good we started growing some Mandrakes. Professor Sprout said they will take almost two years to fully grow. But when they are fully grown their screams can kill you. But something else happened. Daphne Greengrass is in the club too and she said my family has been a long time investor in her family's business. I had no idea and apparently I'm supposed to get reports from Gringotts about my account."

Susan frowned at the news. "Your right Harry, we can write to Auntie tomorrow morning and see what she says."

HC

The next day, Amelia received Harry and Susan's letter. She loved that they were writing so often. Susan talked a lot about what was happening and her every second sentenced seemed to be about a certain green eyed wizard. Harry's letters where a little shorter but no less heartfelt. He also seemed to mention her Susan a lot in his letters, she would have to worry about that in a few years probably and maybe have a talk with Susan in a few years. Reading through their letter her eyebrows rose. And she got up and apparated to Diagon Alley.

Amelia headed to Gringotts and walked up to the first available teller. "I would like to discuss my ward's account with his family account manager."

"Who is your ward, and do you have an appointment" The Goblin asked.

"Harry Potter, and no something just came to my attention this morning." She handed the goblin the paperwork proving her guardianship over Harry and after looking at it got up and went to go find the account manager.

After a few minutes the goblin returned. "Right this way Madam Bones." Amelia followed the goblin to a gold plated door that opened for her. She walked in and greeted the goblin sitting behind the desk and took one of the two seats in front of the desk.

"Good morning Madam Bones, I am Sharpclaw. I have been the Potter Account Manager for the last 50 years. What can I do for you?"

"I received a letter from my ward this morning indicating that he had no idea the amount of his holdings or his account activities. He mentioned that he has never received an account report." Amelia handed the goblin Harry's note.

Sharpclaw quickly went on the defensive at the perceived accusation. "That's preposterous, we have sent Mr. Potter reports once a month sense his parents died."

"I am not blaming Gringotts for this, and I apologies if I sounded like I was. His previous Guardian has been proven to not have Harry's best interest in mind. In fact, we believe that he has used his position to steal money from Mr. Potter's vault. I assumed you would have been informed of this."

Sharpclaw was enraged. That someone would interfere with his client and dare to steal from them was unforgivable. "I was not informed, and I assure you Madam Bones, that that Goblin Nation will do all we can to track down what this thief has done. As to the account reports, sense you are now Mr. Potter's guardian I will send them to you. If it would be convenient, I would like to meet with Mr. Potter to apologies personally and go over his family's finances. They are quite substantial and they have been sitting idle for too long."

"It will probably have to wait until summer if that is agreeable. I will speak with Harry and see if we can get his money working again sooner than that."

"That is fine, it will take a few months to complete an audit of all his holdings and accounts any ways." With their business complete, Amelia left the office and headed home. Amelia wrote a letter back to Harry and Susan explaining what happened and assuring Harry that they will go over everything together.

HC

The weeks passed happily for Harry and his friends. With both Charms Club and the Gardens club, Harry met a lot of new people and his circle of friends increased. Towards the end of September Daphne and another Slytherin girl named Tracey Davis joined the study group. Apparently they didn't get along with a lot of their fellow snakes and where happy to have other people to study with. The group didn't mind the new addition, they just grabbed another table when space got limited and continued studying together.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Updated 6/12/15

CH 9

On the first Monday of October Harry received a letter from Amelia informing him that she had made arrangements for him to floo from Professor Sprout's office to Bones Manor for the Dursleys' trial. After reading the note, he walked up to the staff table to show the letter to Professor Sprout and make sure everything was all right.

"Of course Mr. Potter, Amelia has already talked to me about it and she said she will be waiting for you at Bones Manor" Professor Sprout said smiling kindly at him.

A few seats down the table, Professor Dumbledore was not pleased with not being pleased. "Excuse me Mr. Potter, I cannot allow you to leave the school. It would be much too dangerous." Professor Sprout bristled in indignation at being interrupted by the Headmaster in a situation that was none of his concern.

"I beg your pardon Headmaster, but Mr. Potter was given an official summons from the Court. His legal guardian will be accompanying him, and I understand that she will also have three other members of the DMLE with her including herself."

"Professor Sprout is correct; it is well within the school rules for Mr. Potter to attend the trial." Professor McGonagall spoke up hearing the discussion and adding her own authority to the situation. Seeing he had no leg to stand on, Dumbledore simply nodded and left the table but not before giving all three a disappointed look.

"Come to my office after breakfast Mr. Potter and you can floo from there. Your professors know you will be away on personal business for the day. Just be sure to have Ms. Bones get any assignments you might miss."

Harry smiled and nodded at his Head of House and returned to breakfast with his friends. At the curious questions from his friends Harry only explained that he had some personal business that had to be done today and would be missing classes. As the group of Hufflepuffs finished their breakfast they started to make their way to class. Harry said goodbye to his friends with promises to get the work for him and a promise from him to say hi to Auntie from Susan. Harry made his way to Professor Sprout's office and after a quick knock was allowed in.

"Good morning again Harry," Professor Sprout greeted when she opened the door. "Would you like to have some tea before you head out? You have a few minutes before Amelia was expecting you."

"That would be wonderful thank you Professor Sprout." They settled into squashy armchairs while a house elf popped in with tea service. They chatted together for a few minutes about how Harry was enjoying Hogwarts, plants that where growing in the greenhouse, and how he was settling in. Professor Spout told Harry how proud she was of the small collection of roses he had cultivated in the small space of his in her greenhouse. After a few minutes, Professor Sprout looked at the clock.

"Ok Harry, it looks like it's time for you to head along. Please say hi to Amelia for me and I hope everything goes well today."

"Thank you ma'am," Harry looked dubiously at the fire place and then turned back to his head of house, "uhh how do you floo somewhere?"

"Oh of course I'm sorry Harry, I forgot that this is your first time using the floo network. Just take a pinch of this powder, throw it into the fire and when it turns emerald green, step into the fire and say your destination. Keep your arms tucked in and speak clearly." Doing as he was told Harry took a pinch of powder, threw it into the flames and stepped in. The now green flames gave a pleasantly warm feeling and tickled slightly as they licked his hands. Making sure to state clearly his destination "Bones Manor" he whooshed away in a spiral of flames and ash.

When he arrived at Bones Manor, he tumbled out and landed flat on his back to the sounds of quite laughter. Harry looked up into the smiling face of Amelia Bones still laughing. "First time floo travel is always an experience Harry. I will let you in on a secret. I still fall on my bum half of the time." Helping the boy up she quickly brushed him off and took him around the manor. After the quick tour she opened a door into a bedroom. "This is your room Harry. You can change the color or where the furnishing is to your liking. This is your home now so I want you to feel comfortable here." Harry was amazed. The room was huge with a big bed and nice Cherry Wood furniture. "There is a nice pair of clothes for you on the bed that Puck picked out for you. Get changed and we will be on our way." Thanking her Harry quickly changed and hurried downstairs to see his new Auntie standing with the three people he met in the Hospital Wing the first time day.

"Good you're ready. Harry you remember Connie, Anne, and Kingsley. They helped in investigation and will be testifying in court." Greeting everyone again they all traveled by floo to a special court room set up for such cases. With the testimony from Connie, Anne, and Miss Figg combined with the medical scans, pictures, and other supporting evidence, the trial was straightforward and quick. Vernon was sentenced to the maximum of 20 years without parole while Petunia was given 10 years. Dudley was sent to Juvenile Hall and ordered to see a child psychologist. After the trial was adjourned Amelia took the group out to a lunch. "So Harry, how is your first month of Hogwarts going?

"It's been going great" he said excidely some of his shyness disappearing around his new guardian. "I love being in Hufflepuff, everyone is so nice and friendly. I've joined a few clubs with Suzy and Hannah and we all study together." Harry went on to tell about the different classes and which ones he liked the best. They talked all through lunch with Kingsley telling Harry all about being an Auror and chasing criminals. They talked about flying and Quidditch. Kingsley like the majority of the wizarding world was a big Quidditch fan and told Harry all about the professional teams how they were set up into the British and Irish League. Seeing how excited Harry was about professional Quidditch, Amelia suggested maybe during the Christmas Holidays the boys could catch a match. Harry quickly agreed as did Kingsley. Soon it was time to head back to the Manor and get Harry back to school.

HC

October marched right on and the weather turning colder. Harry went to his first Quidditch match and watched the Slytherin team beat the Gryffindor team. Harry was a little disappointed in the game itself. He really enjoyed watching the chasers move up and down the field but was disappointed for them that all their hard work came to nothing as the Slytherin Seeker caught the snitch and ended up winning the game by 20 points. Susan assured Harry that professional games where better and it didn't always come down to the snitch. Harry hoped she was right and couldn't wait till the holidays when he could see a professional match.

As October came to a close, Harry started to get depressed and even Susan and Hannah couldn't help get him out of his funk. When they went to Madam Pomfrey to ask about it, all she would say was that it was for Harry to tell them. It all came to a head on Halloween. Hannah and Susan were excited for their first Holliday feast at Hogwarts. All the older students said Halloween was the best and when it was almost time for the feast, Hannah and Susan were waiting for Harry in the common room. They had hoped that maybe the feast would cheer him up a bit after all there was supposed to be lots of candy and good food. After a few minutes of waiting they decided to go get Harry themselves. When they opened the door of his dormitory, they found Harry curled up on his bed.

Susan and Hannah walked over and sat on the edge with Susan put a small hand on his shoulder and in a quiet voice asked "Harry what's wrong, please talk to us."

Susan thought that Harry hadn't heard her, but then in a near whisper Harry responded. "What day is today?"

"It's Halloween." Hannah responded a little confused. "It's one of our biggest holidays. Not only is it important for traditional stuff from a long time ago, but we also celebrate the fall of 'You-Know-Who'. Everyone was so happy when he disappeared that Halloween turned into an even bigger celebration."

Dawning comprehension blossomed in Susan's mind. 'Of course today would be a bad day for Harry, he lost his parents today, and no one would want to celebrate the day their parents died.' Out loud Susan told Harry. "I understand Harry I'm also sad on the day my parents died and I guess seeing people celebrate on the same day would feel pretty bad."

Nodding at his two best friends he tried to put on a brave face for them. "There is no reason though that you two should miss the feast. Go and have fun. I think I am just going to go up to the astronomy town to sit and watch the stars. It's a beautiful night outside and that always makes me feel better." It took a little bit of convincing but finally Hannah and Susan went to the feast with assurances that they would bring him some of his favorite candy. After waiting a few minutes Harry got up also and went to sit in the astronomy tower and watched the starts and thought about his parents.

In the Great Hall, Professor Sprout watched the last of her badgers take their seats at the table. As Ms. Bones and Abbot took their seats at she wondered where Mr. Potter was. She was not the only one who noticed his absence. "Where is Mr. Potter" Professor McGonagall asked from beside her.

"I do not know Minerva. He has been feeling a little under the weather lately; perhaps he is not feeling up to eating. I will go and ask his friends once the feast starts to make sure he is all right." Once the feast did start Professor Sprout got up and walked down the table to speak with Hannah and Susan. After a quick discussion with the two girls Professor Sprout returned to the head table. "It seems that in all of our excitement to celebrate the events of Halloween we forgot the cost."

Professor McGonagall paled in realization. "Of course this is the day that Harry lost his parents and had to go live with those horrible people. No one would want to be around people celebrating today. That poor boy I hope he feels better soon." Talk turned to happier subjects after that and the feast went on. Down at the Hufflepuff table, Hannah and Susan where enjoying themselves and eating all they could. They put a plate together of all their favorite foods to bring to Harry after in hopes that he could at least enjoy the food.

All of a sudden, the doors burst open and Professor Quirrell came running in. "TROLL IN THE DUNGEONS! Just thought you would want to know." And just like that the man fainted forward. Pandemonium followed for a few seconds as students began to panic. Dumbledore quickly stepped up and shot some fireworks into the air to regain the student's attention and told them to head back to their common room with the Prefects leading them.

"Great of all the times the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher would be useful and ours is passed out on the floor." Susan scoffed as she followed the rest of the badgers out of Great Hall. All of a sudden it hit her. "Hannah! Harry doesn't know about the troll. We need to find him and get him back to the common room."

Hannah gasped. "You're right Suzy, he must be still in the astronomy tower. The troll was in the dungeon so we should be able to get Harry and get back to the common room ok." Quickly the two girls joined a line of Gryffindors heading in the direction of the Astronomy Tower. They slipped away and ran to find Harry. As they climbed the stairs they noticed that the smell was getting worse. "Suzy, I don't think the troll is in the dungeons anymore." They were about to turn around and run the other way when they heard at the troll roar and a yell come from further up the stairs.

"That's Harry, it sounds like he needs help, hurry Hannah, there's no time to get a teacher." Susan dashed off towards her friend with Hannah close on her heals. When they got up to the next level they saw Harry backed into a corner trying to throw any spell he could think of at the troll but all it did was bounce off. Harry saw his friends come up the steps.

"Suzy, Hannah, see if you can distract it and I can get around it and we can make a break for it."

Hannah and Susan started firing what little spells they knew at the troll in hopes of distracting it. Harry finally managed to hit the troll in the eye with something and troll roared in pain grasping its head with both hands dropping its club. Susan saw the club fall and had an idea. With a swish and a flick Susan levitated the club over the trolls head and a quick downward movement brought the club down on its head knocking the troll out. Seeing the troll out cold the girls ran to Harry and enveloped him in a hug that Harry returned with just as much relief.

"What happened Harry" Susan asked still panting with exertion.

"That is precisely what I want to know." The three students turned around to see the Headmaster, Professor Sprout and Severus Snape standing on the landing of the stairs looking at the troll.

"It's my fault Professor," Harry began. "I was up at the astronomy tower as I like to go there to be alone and think sometimes. Then when I came back down I ran into the troll. I tried to run but he cornered me. If Susan and Hannah hadn't shown up I don't know what would have happened, none of the spells I've learned did anything. I finally managed to hit it in the eye with a stinging hex and he dropped his club. Susan then levitated it and hit it in the head with it."

Dumbledore was the first to regain his voice after Harry's explanation and asked "Why were you not at the feast in the first place with your friends?"

Harry looked down and mumbled out "I didn't feel like celebrating my parents' death sir." Both Dumbledore and Snape grimaced at the realization of what this holiday means to the young man. Professor Sprout already knowing why Harry was not at the feast walked up to the kids and drew all three in a warm hug.

"I'm glad all three of you are ok. I think ten points each for you girls for hurrying to help a friend and ten points to you Mr. Potter for keeping your head in such a dangerous situation. Now hurry back to the common room, I'm sure that all your housemates are wondering where you are." Together the three first years hurried down the stairs and once they were away from the professors the girls threw their arms around Harry for another hug.

"I'm so glad you're OK Harry, we were so worried about you when the teachers told us about the troll." Susan said into Harry's shoulder.

"We tried to save some food for you but we lost it in all the excitement." Hannah had a sheepish look on her face at losing the food they had squirreled away for Harry.

"That's ok. Thanks again for coming after me girls, I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't shown up. Nothing in Defense Class has prepared us for that. Suzy, do you think Auntie Amelia could help us actually learn some defense?"

"Probably, Auntie is great and after we tell her about our DADA classes I'm sure she will want to help us." Together the trio headed back towards the common room and to their great surprise it seemed that the feast was moved to the common room. Quickly grabbing plates they were able to eat their fill in a quiet corner. The next morning, Harry and Susan sent off a letter to Amelia telling her all about the troll incident. Her quick reply was full of promises to get them proper training over the summer and relief that they were unhurt.

HC

The year progressed and so did the winter. Harry woke up one Saturday to see the grounds covered in a fresh blanket of snow. The whole of Hufflepuff house went outside and had a giant snowball fight that pitted the students in each year teaming up against the other years. Hannah and Susan seemed to be experts at the art of snowball making while Justin was able to build a small snow fort that they all could hide behind and Harry seemed untouchable with his dodging. When the snowball fight ended the kids trudged back inside to warm up by the fire with Hot Cocoa courtesy of Professor Sprout. Term came to an end and Harry, Susan and Hannah were back on the train heading back to London. Harry had to admit to himself that he was both excited and a bit nervous about spending his first Christmas with his new family.

In their last session, Harry had told Madam Pomfrey that he was nervous that somehow he would be a burden to the Bones women and that they wouldn't want him anymore. He also confessed that he was nervous about the Christmas presents that he had picked out for them having no experience with gifts himself. Poppy had assured Harry that he would never be a burden to anyone and was sure that the presents that he picked out would be wonderful. When the train pulled into the station the kids got out and walked up to Amelia waiting a little ways off with a younger couple whom Harry assumed where Hannah's parents.

Hannah greeted her parents with enthusiasm while Amelia hugged Susan and to his still surprise, Harry. "Mum, Dad, this is my friend Harry Potter. Harry, these are my parents, John and Dana Abbot."

Still shy about meeting new people Harry extended his hand politely "Nice to meet you sir, ma'am."

The man smiled at Harry as he took his hand and gave it a hardy hand shake. "None of that now, it's John and Dana and we are pleased to meet you. Hannah has told us all about you Harry. I understand Amelia is your guardian so I suspect we will be seeing a lot of each. For sure we will be seeing you on Boxing Day. It's tradition for us to spend the day together."

With assurances that they would not be breaking that long standing tradition Amelia took Susan and Harry and headed home to Bones Manor. When they got back, Harry and Susan put their stuff in their rooms and Susan gave Harry the grand tour having heard that he only got the abridge version back in October. The manor was amazing. Amelia and Puck had gone all out in decorating it for Christmas. Harry had never seen such wonderful decorations before. The tree was lined with tinsel and real fiery lights. Garland and wreaths where hung all over the place and Harry even spotted a dancing Father Christmas who sang and danced to Jingle Bell Rock. That night, Harry went to sleep with a smile on his face and dreams of a wonderful Christmas with his new family in his new home.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N Some reviews pointed something out from that was missing from the last chapter that I will remedy in this one. Also, sorry for the long update time. Life got busy and I found a beta read. So thank you to my wonderful Beta Accalia Silvermoon

Ch. 10

Harry woke up on the first day of the Holidays in a bed the felt even better than his Hogwarts bed. He stretched out and continued to lie in bed just enjoying the realization of his own room for a few minutes. Harry finally crawled out of bed and donned a brand new bathrobe complete with fuzzy slippers and walked down stairs. Glancing at the clock, Harry saw that it was still fairly early so he was unsurprised to find no one else awake yet. Deciding to do something nice for his new family he went to the kitchen and slowly took stock of what was there. Finding a cupboard that seemed to be charmed to stay cold, he began to take out some food.

Getting to work, he was quickly able figured out how the stove worked and how the kitchen was laid out. As the eggs were cooking and just starting on the bacon a small pop sounded and all of a sudden a small creature with floppy ears appeared.

"Master Harry, what are yous doing? I is supposed to be making breakfast." The little creature Harry assumed was a house elf grabbed the spatula and began trying to wrestle it from Harry's grasp. Drawn by the noise from the kitchen, Susan and Amelia rushed in to see a tug of war match between the small house elf and Harry.

"Puck, the bacon is going to burn" Harry said. "It's almost ready. Just let me finish." Then with one might pull, Harry was able to pull the spatula away from Puck. Harry quickly returned his attention back to the bacon glad to see it burn free. As he was finishing up he didn't see the murderous looks the small elf was giving Harry. Watching the scene unfold in the kitchen Amelia and Susan burst out laughing.

"Harry you don't need to make breakfast." Amelia said as she looked at the food Harry was placing on the table. "Besides, Puck is rather protective of the kitchen."

"I tried to bake cookies once and was chased out of the kitchen with the wooden spoon." Susan told him as she too sat down at the table.

"I know, I didn't have to, but I was up a bit early and I enjoy cooking, especially for people who appreciate it. My aunt and uncle have had me cooking for them since I was four." He turned back to the stove to load up 4 plates of food and missed the sad look the two women shared. Harry carried the plates over to the table and sat down with the two women. Amelia noticed the extra plate sitting there.

"Harry, what is the extra plate for" Ameila asked.

"I thought Puck would want breakfast also and figured that he would be eating with us." Seeing the confused looks that passed between the two women he asked, "Do house elves not usually eat with their families?"

"Typically they don't, but there is no reason why they shouldn't eat with us." Turning to Puck she smiled at the small elf. "Puck, come join us for breakfast. You're a member of this family too so please join us for breakfast." Puck a little at a loss slowly took a seat at the table. Looking around with her bulbous eyes to make sure that it was alright, she finally sat down and they all started eating.

"Harry this is really good. Thank you for making breakfast" Amelia complimented as Harry's face turned scarlet. "So what do you kids plan on doing today?" Susan and Harry looked at each other and turned back to Amelia.

"Harry and I are going to work on our homework today and get it out of the way."

"Sounds good, I have to go into the Ministry today and finish up some work so you two are on your own. Before I go though I need to talk to you about the Troll incident, I have had some people looking into it and we can't find any breach in the wards. It is looks like someone let the troll in. That narrows it down to the teachers and School Governors. Have you too noticed anything off about any of your professors?"

Harry and Susan shared a look. Harry had finally shared with Susan his constant headaches after Defense class but neither of them could think of why it happened. Poppy couldn't find anything physically wrong with him and gave him a headache cure but it never seemed to help. Susan gave Harry a small encouraging nod to tell their Auntie. "Well Auntie, I seem to always have headaches around my scar after every Defense class. I don't know if it means anything but it always goes away a few minutes after class."

"And it was Professor Quirrell who told us about the troll but he said it was in the dungeons when Harry ran into coming down from the Astronomy Tower."

"Hmmm, that is rather strange set of circumstance. I will have my people take a deeper look into his past." After finishing breakfast Amelia went to the Ministry leaving the two kids to work on their homework. After getting a good start on their homework the kids decided it was time for a break.

"I think that's enough for the day Harry, let's go for a swim. Puck got you a swimsuit to wear. The pool is heated and swimming in a warm pool outside in winter is always fun."

Harry looked down and didn't say anything for a few seconds. Finally in a quiet voice confessed, "I never learned how to swim." Harry kept his eyes to the floor not wanting to see the disgust that he was sure to be in Suzy's eyes at his freakishness. Suzy didn't miss a beat being used now to Harry's revelations about his life before Hogwarts.

"That's fine Harry; lots of people don't learn how to swim when they are young. I'll teach you just like Auntie taught me."

Harry smiled at the idea of learning to swim "Sounds good Suzy, let's do it." The kids separated and went to their separate rooms to change and Harry found that Puck got him a pair of green board shorts that went down to his knees. As Harry was looking through the drawers he found there were a lot of new clothes stored in the wardrobe. Harry called for the little house elf and Puck appeared with a slight pop, "Puck, where did all these clothes come from?"

"Mistress Amelia sent Puck out to get Master Harry a new wardrobe to replace bad cousin clothes" the little elf replied.

"Wow, I've never had new clothes before Puck, thank you. How did you know what size to get me?"

"It is a House Elf duty to know master's needs."

"Thank you Puck, you did a wonderful job." The little elf beamed at the praise and popped away letting Harry change into his swim suit. Heading down stairs he found Susan already waiting for him in her one piece bright pink swimsuit. "Sorry it took so long. Let's go." Together the kids went into the pool and got into the shallow end. With Puck standing on the pool deck keeping a watchful eye on the kids, Susan started to teach Harry to swim.

"First, let's try floating on you back. Lean back, I'll support you and try to relax." Harry leaned back in the water and with Susan supporting his back he tried to float. After a bit of thrashing in the water and a fair amount of coughing, Harry was able to float with the help of Susan. Trying to ignore the scars Susan could still feel on Harry's back she held him above the water. After a minute of that she removed her hands and let Harry float by himself. Clapping in excitement at his quick learning Susan then showed Harry how to kick. They held the side of the pool as Susan explained the movement with the legs and Harry quickly picked up the movements. Back in the shallow end, Susan showed Harry the arm movements and then put all the movements together.

Harry's coordination was off but in no time he was moving around the pool under his own power. He kept his head above the water and Susan had to show him how to breathe while moving his arms. More coughing ensued and slowly his coordination improved. They played a game of tag in the water and after two hours Puck was telling them it was time for them to get out and get ready dinner. "That was great Suzy, thanks for teaching me. We will have to swim more often now." Susan nodded in agreement and the kids went up to their rooms to change and get ready for dinner.

When Harry came downstairs he found Amelia home from work. He walked up to her and gave her a big hug. A little surprised by Harry initiating a hug it took her a second to hug him back. "Thank you so much for the clothes, no one has ever got me new clothes before."

Amelia smiled down at the small boy she was quickly coming to think of as her own son and gave him a kiss on the head. "It is no problem at all Harry. Later tonight I thought we could burn all your old clothes from those people. Make a little ceremony out of it to ending that portion of your life and starting your new life with your new family."

"Sounds good to me, thank you again for everything, do you think you can tell me stories about my parents also sometime tonight?"

"Of course, we can even use the family pensive and I can show you memories of them. I'll ask some more of their old friends for some memories also and see if we can get some more for you to view."

"That would be great!" The smile on Harry's face at the idea of seeing memories of his parents split his face. Soon it was time for dinner. Susan regaled Amelia with tales of teaching Harry how to swim and their afternoon. After dinner they had a giant bonfire and Harry threw all his old clothes into the fire and watched them burn. They watched pensive memories of Harry's first birthday party which Amelia and Susan both attended along with Neville and his parents. Amelia pointed out all the other attendants and told Harry a little about the Marauders. Harry noticed she passed them up pretty quick and he restrained from asking more about them at that time. It was an emotionally exhausted group that made their way to their beds that night where Harry dreamed about his parents and swimming.

The next few days passed in a blur for residents of Bones Manor. Harry and Susan finished all their homework working in the mornings while swimming in the afternoon. Some days, Hannah would come over and join Harry and Susan in the pool while other days they would go over to Hannah's house instead. With Hannah's mom being a muggleborn, they had a more mixed house. They would play board games like Monopoly and watch movies on the T.V.

HC

Harry awoke on Christmas morning to a strawberry blonde bouncing ball jumping on his bed.

"Wake up Harry, It's Christmas!" When she saw him awake she made one more jump and leaped on the bed. "Hurry up and put on your robe and come down to open gifts." She darted out his door and rushed downstairs. Harry smiling at her exuberance quickly got out of bed and put on his slippers and robe and joined the women downstairs waiting by the tree.

"Happy Christmas Harry, come sit by the tree and we will start passing out gifts" Amelia said indicating a spot next to her. After exchanging hugs he sat down with the two women and Puck with a Father Christmas hat on. "Since this is your first Christmas Harry, why don't you open the first gift?" Amelia handed Harry a brightly wrapped gift that he held in his shaking hands just looking at it. Slowly as if savoring the feeling of opening his first gifts he tore of the paper revealing a large book with a family crest of a prancing stag above two crossed wands on the cover. "I know you don't know a lot about your family, but this should help. It's a book on the History of the Potter Family up to your Grandfather."

Unable to say anything through the lump in his throat Harry just got up and hugged Amelia with a whisper thanks. The opening of gifts continued for another half hour with Harry receiving some more books on herbology from Hannah and a beginner's guide to healing from Poppy. For Susan and Hannah, he gave them hair clips that he made out of yellow roses he had grown himself in the green house that he transfigured into a permanent glass type material. He gave Amelia the same thing but as a broach in Red to match the Red of her Auror robes and he gave Madam Pomfrey a red and white one to match her healer robes. Both Amelia and Susan gushed over them and thanked Harry profusely for them. Harry was ecstatic that his first gifts he had given went over so well. Harry received gifts from his fellow Hufflepuffs, Neville, Daphne and a few other friends. He was relieved that he had sent gifts to his friends also. After opening all the gifts, Harry took his gifts up to his room and to his surprise found another package waiting for him on his bed. It was a large lumpy package wrapped in plain brown paper tied with string. On top, was a note written in long loopy writing. 'This belonged to your father; he left it in my possession before he died. It is time to be returned to you. Use it well.'

The note was unsigned and Harry had no idea who had sent it. He decided that the whole situation was just too suspicious and took it to Amelia.

"Auntie, I found this on my bed with this note and it wasn't signed." He handed her the package and the note.

"Hmmm, I think this is Dumbledore's handwriting. Let me just take a quick look at the package." She took out her wand and did a quick detection spell. Finding no spells on the package she opened it. Inside was a silvery cloth that flowed over her hands. "Ah, James told me about this. This is his Invisibility Cloak. He used it a time or two during his time as an Auror on stakeouts. I wonder why Dumbledore had it." Again she took her wand and cast more detection charms on the cloak. This time she found three separate tracking charms, two of them were easy to remove but the third proved to be a little tricky taking her almost five minutes to remove. After the charms were removed and she deemed it safe Harry put it on and was surprised to see his body disappear. He snuck up behind Susan who was sitting on the coach reading her new book on the couch. When he got right up behind her he reached out and grabbed her shoulders and shouted "BOO!" causing Susan to nearly jumped out of her skin. Turning around all she saw was her Auntie standing at the door doubled over laughing but she could hear Harry laughing right behind the couch.

"Harry James Potter, where are you?" Harry removed the hood of the cloak leaving his head to look like it was floating still laughing. "Wow, is that an invisibility cloak? Where did you get it? Can I try?" Harry explained how it showed up and the charms on it.

"Ok Harry, I'll tell you what. You can take this with you back to school under two conditions. First keep it and only tell Hannah about it. Second, the first time you get caught doing something you shouldn't with it, I will be taking it and keeping it here for the rest of the year. Agreed?"

Harry nodded in acceptance and went to take the cloak up to his room happy to have another thing that linked him to his parents. The rest of the day was spent merrymaking with his new family. It was the best day of Harry's life and after writing in his journal about all the wonderful things that happened during the day, he turned off the lights and went to bed.

The festivities continued the next day with Amelia, Susan, and Harry taking the floo to the Abbots for their Boxing Day party. As soon as they came out of the floo he found himself in a hug from Hannah thanking him for the hair clip as he thanked her for the herbology book. Hannah, Susan and Amelia were all wearing them making Harry smile at the obvious appreciation of his gift. The party was fantastic. They had lots of good food, sang carols and pulled crackers. Harry got a new chess set, a Commodore Hat and a few Zonko's joke products out of the few that he pulled. The day passed all too quickly and before Harry knew it, it was time to head home.

HC

The Christmas Holidays passed quickly after that spending the rest of the days swimming, playing games and watching movies. On the last Saturday of the break, Kingsley came around for his promised trip to the Quidditch game. Harry asked if Susan and Hannah could come too but the girls decided they wanted a girl day and Harry could go have a Guys day with Kingsley. They went to a game of Puddlemere United versus the Holyhead Harpies and the game was fantastic. Just like Susan said, the professionals played at a completely different level. Harry had a great time watching the Chasers fly in their formations with the Seeker sometimes helping run interference or acting as a fourth chaser. The Harpies Seeker ended up catching the Snitch but Puddlemere still won the game being up almost 200 points before she caught it. Over all, Harry had a great time with Kingsley.

They chatted throughout the game and after went out to a late lunch. Kingsley also enjoyed the match and the time spent with Harry. The boy was so polite and unassuming with genuine enthusiasm for everything. They talked about everything and anything when they got back to Bones Manor, he promised that come summer they could do some other activities to have some guy time together. Amelia was glad to hear that the boys had a good day and readily agreed to more outings during the summer. New Year's Eve was spent at the Bones Manor with Hannah. Amelia had to attend the Ministry party and left Anne Daily to watch the kids for the evening. The evening passed with games and more food and the launching of numerous Filibuster Fireworks at midnight. Harry rang in the New Year with his best friends and knew this year would be a great year. As the holidays came a close, Hannah's mom took the kids to the train station and saw them back to school.

Edited 6/17/15


	11. Chapter 11

A/N Updated 6/18/15

A/N Thanks for the sticking with me for this story. I make no money from it, and JKR owns everything. Thank you to my wonderful Beta Accalia Silvermoon

Ch. 11

The train ride back to the castle was a lot more enjoyable ride then the first one. The trip was spent catching up with friends on how they spent their holidays. Throughout the ride, they were visited by their friends thanking them for their gifts. Both Daphne and Tracey ended up sitting in the compartment also and played a few games of exploding snap while the train chugged its way north. Half way through the ride, Cedric popped his head in and Harry thanked the older boy for _Quidditch Through the Ages_ while Cedric thanked him for the new goggles. Harry told Cedric about the game he went to over break and gave him a play by play of the match to the chagrin of girls in the compartment.

Term began and it was back to work for Harry and his friends. He returned to his sessions with Poppy and thanked her for the book on healing and asked her to help him with some of the spells and potions it contained. Harry was pleased to see that she also was wearing the broach that he made her on her Healers robes. With all his time spent with Poppy, he was becoming quite proficient with healing potions and spells. He was pleased to find that his talents with charms, potions and herbology were becoming so useful for healing. His experimenting with potions continued also and he was quickly filling up the margins of his text book with copious notes.

HC

Two weeks after term started, Harry, Susan and Hannah where sitting on the couch when out of nowhere the pink haired seventh year girl jumped over the back of the couch a started talking.

"Wotcha Firsties, I'm Tonks and I am pleased to tell you that I have decided to take you under my wing and show you the wonderful world of practical jokes. I'm done after this year and we can't let the Gryffindor Twins have all the fun. Hufflepuff needs to represent."

Harry looked at this strange girl in amazement. Hannah was the first one of them to regain their voice from this strange introduction. "Wait, your Nymphadora, Cedric told me about you."

Tonks glared at Hannah. "If I hear you call me that again, I will make first year pie out of you. It's Tonks." Hannah nodded wide eye at the older girl.

Harry decided to change the subject and distract this Tonks girl. "So you want us to help you in what exactly?"

"Well, I hear through the grapevine that you're pretty good at charms and potions Potter, and you Bones are pretty good at Transfiguration. Those are three excellent skill sets to have in the wonderful world of pranking. Besides Mr. Potter, if what my mom said is true, pranking is in your blood, your father and his friends where legendary during their time while they were here."

Harry, Hannah, and Susan exchanged looks and each indicated that they would give it a go. "Ok Tonks," Harry said "We're in. What do you want us to do?"

Tonks beamed her three new apprentices. "Excellent. For you initiation I have brewed a potion for you that will change certain animals hair green for 48 hours. It just so happens to work on animals of the feline variety. Do you see where I'm going with this?"

The trio nodded and Tonks handed them the vial of potion. Tonks took on a serious conspiratorial tone of voice "Your mission, if you choose to accept, is to track down Mrs. Norris and pour this on her. It won't hurt her and it only lasts two days. This task needs to be completed by the weekend. How you do it is up to you. Good luck" With that she left the couch the same way she came, that is trying to jump over the back but caught her foot and fell flat on her face to roars of laughter from the people in the common room.

Susan turned to her friends "So what do you think? All our homework is done and I think Harry has the perfect tool for the job."

Harry looked at his friends a little nervously. "I don't know, I promised Auntie that I wouldn't use the cloak for anything I shouldn't be doing, and I'm pretty sure that this falls under that category."

Susan shook her head at Harry's comments, "No Harry, she only had you promise you wouldn't get caught doing anything you shouldn't be doing with the cloak. I bet she fully expects you bend the rules a little. You should here some of the stories she's told me about her time here." Harry gave a reluctant nod and the three agreed to meet back down in the common room at midnight.

When Midnight rolled around Harry pulled his cloak out of his trunk and put it on behind the curtains of his bed. He made his way downstairs and found Hannah and Susan already waiting for him. Quickly the two girls got under the cloak and together they made their way out of the common room and started looking for Mrs. Norris. After about twenty minutes of searching, they came upon her outside the charms classroom. Walking up to her as quite as they could, Harry took out the vial from his pocket and poured it on the cat.

As the potion hit the cat, a poof of smoke appeared and Mrs. Norris's hair was now green. Unfortunately she let out an ear splitting screech and ran away. Soon they heard the telltale wheezing of Filtch heading their way. The three first years broke off in a run in the opposite direction running up stairs and through hallways. In the darkness they got turned around and came to a door at the end of a corridor that was locked. Harry quickly whipped out his wand and a quick "alohamora" the lock clicked and the kids ran into the room closing the door behind them. Harry remained at the door and listened as Filtch came up to the hallway but thinking the door locked went to search for them somewhere else.

Harry let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding and finally turned back to the girls. When he turned around he saw that their eyes where wide with fear staring at the thing that was in the room before them. When Harry looked up, he was looking into the eyes of the middle head of a three headed dog. Trying not to panic Harry quickly reached his hand back and wrenched open the door just as the dog recovered from his surprise. The three kids raced out of the room just as the dog's three heads started barking and snapping at them sending the kids once again running for their lives.

After they got well away from the dog they stopped and got under the cloak again that they had let flap behind them in their panic. Susan decided to find a place to sit for a while and catch their breath and led the other two to an unused classroom. Once inside they closed the door and sat on the desks on the back wall. After catching her breath Hannah exclaimed, "What the heck are they doing keeping a giant three headed dog in the castle?"

"I don't know Hannah, but I guess now we know why we are not allowed in that corridor" Susan responded.

"It was standing on a trapdoor. I think it was guarding something" commented Harry. Susan and Hannah looked at him in astonishment.

"I was too focused on the heads to see anything else" Hannah commented with Susan nodding in agreement. After sitting for a few minutes, something seemed to catch Hannah's eye "Hey look at this." She got up from the desk and walked up to what looked like a tall dusty mirror. "I wonder why someone left this here." Susan and Harry got up to join her as she examined the mirror. When Hannah stepped in front of it she gasped. "Wow look at me. I'm older and I'm wearing robes like Daddy does when he sits on the Wizengamot. I think I'm Chief Witch, do you think this mirror tells the future?"

"Let me have a look." Susan took Hannah's spot in front of the mirror. "Hey, I'm older also and it looks like I'm an Auror just like Auntie. I have two kids and am married." A bright red blush crept up Susan's face at this point and she stopped talking.

Hannah perked up at this. "Really, who are you married too?" Susan gave an emphatic shake of her head and refused to say any more about it. Seeing her friends discomfort Hannah gave Susan a look that said they would talk about this later she turned to Harry, "Your turn Harry. Let's see what your future holds."

Harry stepped in front of the mirror and stared at his reflection. As he looked in front of the mirror, Susan and Hannah saw his face contort in a mix of longing and sadness. In a barely controlled whisper filled with emotions they heard Harry say, "I don't think this mirror shows the future."

"What do you see Harry?" Susan asked in concern for her friend.

"My parents are standing next to me. I see generations of Potters standing behind me." Slowly Harry walked forward his eyes glazed with desire to get closer to his family. Susan seeing the look on Harry's face began to get nervous.

"Harry, it's not real. Come back to us. Look away from the mirror." Harry didn't seem to hear her; he just kept staring at the mirror. Now really worried about her friend Susan grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him away from the mirror. She held his head and made him look in her eyes. "Harry, what the mirror is showing is not real. It is just a magic trick." Slowly Harry's eyes came back into focus and tears started to roll down his cheeks.

"I miss them so much. I dream about them all the time and wish I could have known them. I didn't even know their names until Hagrid told me." At this point Harry fully broke down and Susan wrapped her arms around him in a strong hug. It occurred to her that Harry probably never had a chance to fully grieve for his parents with growing up never being allowed to ask about them, believing they had died in a drunken car crash.

"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry" she whispered to him. "I know it's hard. I miss my parents all the time also. It helps that Auntie has been there for me all the time. Now both of us can be there for you. You are not alone anymore Harry. You have a real family and friends and we will always be there for you."

Slowly Harry started to gain control of his emotions again and gave Susan a grateful smile. Hannah in the meantime had been examining the mirror. As she bent down she dusted off some dust. "Hey guys I found something. There's an inscription here in a different language. 'Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi' what do you think that means?"

Susan came up to the mirror and looked at the inscription with Harry hanging back by the desks not wanting to go through the emotional turmoil again. After she examined the inscription for a few minutes she let out a small laugh. "That's clever. Since it's a mirror the inscription is reflected. 'I show not your face but your heart's desire'. Hannah, your heart's desire is to be Chief Witch someday and make our world a better place. Mine is to be an Auror just like my auntie" at this Hannah gave her a pointed look knowing she left out the bigger part of what she saw in the mirror. "And Harry never knowing his parents, growing up with those people is surrounded by his family who all love him." She turned back and looked at Harry with concern. "I think that's enough adventure for tonight guys, lets head back to the common room and get some sleep. I don't think we should ever come back here."

Nodding in acceptance the three friends returned to the common room. They bid each other goodnight and headed off to bed. The next morning Tonks found them and congratulated them on a job well done coloring Mrs. Norris. She told them when she starts to plan her next prank she will let them in on it and told them to start thinking about a prank themselves. During the coming weeks, Susan and Hannah noticed that Harry was distracted and would stare off into space and they knew that he was having a hard time getting his mind of the mirror. The next night they stayed in the common room and caught him trying to sneak out and go look at the mirror again. Stopping him, they convinced him it was a bad idea and asked to hold on to his cloak to help stave off the temptation. They also suggested that he talk to Madam Pomfrey about it.

The next Wednesday Harry told Poppy about the mirror without going into details about how they found it or what the girls saw. They talked about Harry's parents and Poppy gave him some of her memories to view in Amelia's pensive over the summer. As the session ended she told Harry not to go looking for the mirror that it was very dangerous and would be talking to Professor Dumbledore about getting it removed. "Try to focus on your studies. Get your mind off of the mirror and do not dwell on dreams that are not possible but try to dream about what is."

Harry nodded in understanding and left the hospital wing. Taking Poppy's advice, he threw himself into his school work and clubs. His homework had a marked improvement and he was picking up the new spells faster than he had before. He became one of the most active members in the Gardeners club and Charms club to the delight of both Spout and Flitwick. Harry also managed to master many of the beginning healing spells and potions in the book Madam Pomfrey gave him for Christmas.

A week after the incident with the giant dog, Harry, Susan, and Hannah decided that there was only one person who would think a giant three headed dog was a good pet and decided to pay a visit to Hagrid. After that that they would send a letter to Amelia about the dog and any other things they got out of Hagrid. After exchanging pleasantries the topic changed to how the year was going and while Harry absentmindedly scratched Fang behind the ear they got around to what they wanted to talk about.

"Hagrid" Harry started off in a casual voice. "Last week we were wandering the castle when Filtch almost found us. We ran for it and ended up coming to a locked door. Not knowing where we were and only wanting to get away we unlocked the door and rushed in. It turns out that we were not the only ones in the room. Would you believe a big three headed dog was there too?"

Hagrid at this point was looking at the kids with open mouths. "Ya mean to tell me you ran inta the third floor corridor where ya were told not to go? And that you met Fluffy?"

"FLUFFY! You named that thing fluffy!" Hannah looked at Hagrid with astonishment that such a beast could have such a cute name.

"Ya, raised him sense he was a pup. I bought him off a Greek chap a few years ago. I lent him to Dumbledore at the beginning of the year to guard the… never mind forget I said anything." Hagrid flushed at his almost slip.

Catching the slip Susan pressed on for more details. "What's he guarding Hagrid?"

"I can't tell you that. It's none of your business. It's between Professor Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel." Again Hagrid flushed at revealing more details. "Now, I think it's time for you lot to head back to the castle. Forget about whatever is under that trap door and forget about Fluffy."

As the trio got up to leave, Susan noticed something sitting in the fire. "Hagrid, what is that in the fire?" She walked closer to the fire and examined it closer. "Hagrid, is that what I think it is? Where did you get it? It's illegal to have them; you can get in so much trouble not to mention you live in a wood house."

"Well, ya it's a Norwegian Ridgeback dragon" he said proudly. "I won it in the pub a few days back and am going to raise it." He beamed at the egg with obvious love and devotion.

Harry thought about the ramification of raising an illegal dragon in a small one bedroom wooden hut and decided to go talk to someone when he got back to the castle. They bid Hagrid goodnight and made their way to Professor Sprout's office. Harry knocked on the door and waited.

Professor Sprout opened the door and greeted her three favorite first years. "Good evening you three, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

Harry was nervous; he really didn't want Hagrid to get in trouble but could think of no better solution to avoid it short of causing more trouble. "Well you see Professor; I think one of our friends has done something a little foolish that could get him into a lot of trouble. I don't want to see him get into any serious trouble but I'm unsure how to go about helping him."

"Well, thank you for coming to me. Why don't you tell me more and we will see what we can do. Hopefully we can take care of it quickly without your friend getting into too much trouble." Quickly the three told her about Hagrid and his dragon egg and their worries about him living in a wooden hut and it being illegal. "Thank you for coming to me quickly. I think we can get this sorted out without Hagrid getting in any trouble. Since the egg hasn't hatched yet, it doesn't fall under the laws of breading yet. I remember a student who works at a dragon preserve who can take the egg and put it with dragons of its own kind. I think fifty points for showing loyalty towards a friend is in order for the way you handed this situation."

The next day Professor Sprout paid a visit to Hagrid and talked him into having Charlie Weasley come and pick up the egg and take it too Romania. Hagrid was torn up about losing the egg but quickly realized that dragons and wood huts don't mix. Harry and Susan wrote a letter to Amelia the next day detailing all they learned about the three headed dog and whatever it was guarding for Nicolas Flamel. When Amelia received the owl and read it, she quickly wrote a note to Augusta and asked for a meeting with the Chief Witch. She then sent Hedwig back with a note for the children telling them in no uncertain terms that they should stay away from the third floor corridor no matter what they heard and that she would take care of everything.


	12. Chapter 12

Updated 6/19/15

A/N Sorry for the long delay. RL got in the way. Again thanks to my wonderful BETA Luna Nayeli Clearwater.

CH. 12

Amelia walked into the Chief Witch's office at precisely 9:00 the next morning. "Good morning Augusta. Thank you for meeting me on such short notice" she greeted.

"It was no problem at all Amelia" Augusta replied with a smile. "Your message said this was something about Hogwarts. What has our illustrious headmaster done this time?"

Amelia sat down at the desk and started to tell Augusta everything the kids told her starting with the troll in October. She told her about her investigation as to how it had gotten past the wards and her suspicion of a certain turban-wearing teacher. Amelia then told her about the three-headed dog sitting in the middle of the castle and what they had wheedled out of Hagrid.

"It appears that those three kids are magnets for trouble, Amelia. You might want to see about maybe a little extra tutoring over the summer."

"I've thought about that. They do seem to find themselves in some rather dangerous situations at times. But back to the topic at hand, it seems that Dumbledore is holding onto something for Nicolas Flamel. According to Harry, Hagrid removed something from Gringotts on his birthday back in July, the same day that someone broke into Gringotts to find the intended vault empty. Harry described it as a small package holding something that could be no larger than an egg."

Augusta let out a tired sigh. "There is only one thing that I know of that Flamel would want to protect that is about that size. I would venture a guess that Dumbledore is hiding Flamel's Philosopher's Stone in the castle."

"The kids have reasoned out the same thing" Amelia replied.

"That is quite impressive. It sounds like they will all grow up to join your department with investigative skills like that."

Amelia smiled at the thought of the three kids as Aurors. "Possible, but somehow I think Susan is the only one that will join the Aurors. I think Harry's future might be in other areas. Did you know Poppy has been working with him on simple healing charms and potions? The boy is a natural at potions and charms. He received a book from Poppy on begging healing and has already worked through the whole thing." Augusta smiled at her friend as she gushed about the boy like a proud mother boasting about her son's accomplishments.

"I'm glad to hear that he is doing so well. So what should we do about Dumbledore?"

"I was thinking about writing to Flamel. Having that stone in a school full of children is not the best idea especially with someone working for the school stirring up trouble." Amelia looked a little worried though, "I have never actually written to him though, I'm not sure how to get in contact with him."

"That will probably be a good idea. I have corresponded with him a few times and have had the honor of meeting him on occasion so I can get in contact with him. We should confront Dumbledore about this together. I don't know what that man is thinking but we will get to the bottom of this."

Amelia stayed a few more minutes chatting with her friend then got up and left to her own office. After Amelia left, Augusta got to work on the letter to Nicolas Flamel. She told him everything they knew so far about Dumbledore's plans and his actions as they related to Harry Potter. Augusta hoped that Dumbledore's former mentor might be able to do something about the meddling headmaster.

HC

The topic of the letter was at that moment pacing in his office unaware of the two witches plans for him. He was once again fuming about one Harry Potter and how almost all of his plans for the boy had fallen apart. All of his problems stemmed from the interference of Madam Bones. If it wasn't for her than Harry would have stayed at Hogwarts for Christmas and Dumbledore could have nudged him towards friends of his choosing. The charms he had placed on the cloak had been removed and he was unable to track Harry's movements under it. Dumbledore had hoped that Harry would have kept the cloak a secret from his guardian in order to use it for rule breaking like his father had but other than a trip or two to the kitchens and one late night excursion, Harry had not been breaking any rules with it. And the only reason he knew that was from the house elves.

Dumbledore also knew about the three Hufflepuffs late night adventure thanks to the paintings that had seen them running through the halls after they forgot to cover themselves with the cloak in their panic. The monitoring charms he put on the room he placed the mirror had gone off that same night, but by the time he arrived to try to talk to Harry about it and influence how he interpreted the mirror's vision, Harry had already left and not returned.

At least all of his plans had not been wrecked yet. Hagrid had come to his office a few days ago and confessed to telling the three kids about Flamel. They had already known about that monster of a dog that Hagrid had lent him and went fishing for answers from Hagrid. Dumbledore was glad to see that Harry had inherited both his parent's curiosity. Now that Harry knew there was something hidden in the school and who it belonged to, Dumbledore was sure that Harry would waste no time in learning that the object was the Philosopher's Stone. Now all he needed was to make Harry realize that Voldemort was here and wanted to steal the stone and decided that it was up to him to stop it.

This was the hold up on his plans though. He could not think of a way to make Harry go into the Forbidden Forrest at the same time as Voldemort. If only Hagrid hadn't been so reasonable about that stupid dragon. Dumbledore was certain that once it hatched, Harry would have stopped at nothing to get Hagrid out of trouble, maybe going so far as to trying to sneak the dragon out of the school themselves. But once again the boy went against what he was supposed to do. By going directly to Sprout he not only helped Hagrid but again found that there are adults willing to help and that he would not have to do everything on his own.

That was one of his main goals with having Harry grow up with the Dursleys. If Harry grew up there having to rely on himself his whole life, he would not think twice about taking care of a problem by himself without seeking more help, particularly from adults. The fact that Harry has been able to build such a good support system around him was making Dumbledore's plans crumble. Dumbledore continued to pace his office trying to think of a way to get his plans back in order.

HC

The next week Augusta walked into her office to find a letter waiting for her on her desk. Seeing who the sender was, she made a quick floo call to Amelia to invite her to her office to read it together. When Amelia arrived and took a seat Augusta opened up the letter and read it.

_Dear Augusta,_

_It was a pleasure to hear from you again. Let me first offer my congratulations for your appointment as Chief Witch. I am sure you will help lead the Wizengamot into a better future. Now as to your inquire regarding my stone, I think they would be better talked about in person. If it is agreeable to you I will stop by your office today at 11:00. If this is not agreeable to you please just write a message on the back of this parchment at it is charmed to relay messages instantly to me. Looking forward to seeing you again,_

_Your Servant,_

_Nicolas Flamel_

"It seems we will be having a visitor in an hour." Augusta wrote a note on the back of the parchment indicating her acceptance of the meeting and watched as words appeared under it.

"Excellent, I am Looking forward to seeing you again. See you at 11."

Amelia was watching the paper with wonder as the words appeared. "That was amazing. Instant communication parchment, I wonder if he can show us how he did it."

"We will have to ask him if we have the time. It looks like we have an hour or two until he gets here, would you like to join me for some morning tea while we wait?"

"That would be lovely." The two witches walked out of the office and headed off to get tea at a local café. After chatting for an hour they returned to Augusta's office to await Flamel. At precisely 11:00, a tall man appeared silently in the office.

"Good morning ladies, thank you for agreeing to this meeting. Augusta, it is a pleasure to see you again." Flamel took Augusta's hand and gave it a small kiss. Turning to Amelia he repeated the process. "And you must be Madam Bones, it is a pleasure to meet you. I have heard so much about you, all good things I might add."

"Amelia, please Master Flamel, and it is an honor to meet you."

"Well Amelia, I insist you call me Nicolas, all my friends do." Nicolas took a seat at the desk and turned to the two witches. "Now ladies, what has my former apprentice been up to?"

They told Nicolas everything they knew about Dumbledore and what has been going on, their suspicions about the troll, his role in Harry's placement, the stone, everything.

"Well, it seems that the old goat is playing his games again. It is good to hear that Harry is in a much better environment now; I had the opportunity to meet his parents and was very sad to hear of their murder. Lily was absolutely brilliant with charms and potions. We were talking about taking her on as an apprentice before they had to go into hiding." Neither witch had heard that little tidbit about Lily Potter before.

"Well I guess that explains Harry's talents in potions and charms" Amelia mumbled to herself but a smile from Nicolas showed that he heard her.

"Now, as to the stone, you are correct I lent it to Albus to safeguard. He came to me and said that it was in danger and that it would be safest in Gringotts. I had my misgivings if Gringotts was the safest place for it, but I gave in in the end. When it was almost stolen from Gringotts I felt my fears justified and thought to bring it back home. Albus though convinced me that he could protect it very well at Hogwarts. I imagine the warding schemes that could be built on such a place of magic must be unbreakable."

Amelia and Augusta were nodding along with Nicolas, Amelia who had some experience with wards spoke up "That might be true but he is still keeping a highly sought after magical artifact in a school full of children. By having the stone there, it is risking the safety of those children. Someone knows the stone is there and they knew that it was in Gringotts and removed the same day. Hagrid was in the Alley and made no secret about 'Important Hogwarts Business.' Bless the man but he is not the most inconspicuous of the Hogwarts staff."

Nicholas seemed to be mulling those that over in his mind. "You're right Amelia; Hogwarts is not a very good place to be hiding the stone. I think we will have to go and retrieve it from Albus and then have a talk with him."

Standing up from his chair, Nicolas reached out his hands for the two witches to take. As they grabbed his hands he silently apparated all three of them to the gates of Hogwarts. As they walked up to the castle it seemed that the students where all heading towards lunch. A shout of excitement drew their attention as a strawberry blonde girl came running up followed by a messy haired boy and a blond girl.

"Auntie Amelia, what are you doing here?" Susan asked as she hugged her aunt.

"We are here to have a little talk with the headmaster. Susan, you remember Augusta Longbottom." Turning to Harry who had joined Susan by Amelia, "And this is Harry Potter, Harry this is my old friend, Augusta Longbottom."

"Nice to meet you Ma'am" Harry politely shook her hand. "You wouldn't be Neville's gran would you?"

Augusta smiled at Harry, "Yes I am, he has told me all about you two working in the greenhouse together and helping each other study. I must say, I am happy he is doing so well. I was a little worried about him."

"Neville is great, we do a lot of things together and he knows so much about magical plants." Harry smiled talking about his friend. Neville really had started to come out of his shell during their study sessions and herbology club meetings.

"Harry, this other man is Nicolas Flamel. I think you have read a little bit about him." Harry's and Susan's eyes widened seeing the living legend himself.

Stuttering a little in excitement Harry extended his hand to Nicolas, "It is such an honor to meet you sir. I read all about you, your work with dragon blood in potions was just amazing. I didn't understand all of it while reading about it but what I did understand was just brilliant."

Nicolas smiled at the young man, "None of that 'sir' business with me Harry, you can call me Nicolas. All my friends do. I'm glad you enjoyed reading about my work. One of these days we can sit down and discuss it, I hear tell you are doing very well in potions."

"Yes sir, I mean Nicholas, it is my favorite subject, followed closely by charms."

"Wonderful, just like you mother." Harry beamed at the comparison. "I had the pleasure of knowing her before you were born. She was also quite fond of potions and charms. You look so much like your father but with Lily's eyes. I am glad to hear you also inherited her talents as well." Harry beamed at hearing more about his parents. It made him extremely happy to hear that he didn't only inherit his eyes from his mum. "Now, we must be going, we have to go talk to Albus." After final handshakes and hugs the three adults continued on to find the headmaster. No one noticed a man in a purple turban who had been observing the scene from the shadows slink away.

Amelia, Augusta, and Nicolas walked to the headmaster's office guarded by the stone gargoyle. Nicolas gave the gargoyle a sharp tap on the head and it jumped out of the way allowing entrance into the rotating stairs. Reaching the top floor, Nicholas gave the door a sharp knock, and opened the door and entered to see Albus sitting at his desk eyes wide in surprise at seeing his old mentor.

"Good afternoon Albus, it is nice to see you again" Flamel greeted.

"Nicolas, what a surprise, you should have told me you were coming. What can I do for you?"

"It has come to my attention that Hogwarts is not the best place for my stone." Albus paled at that. If the stone was removed then all his plans would be for nothing.

"I assure you Nicolas that your stone is perfectly safe and secure here. It is well protected. No one would be able to get to it. No one other than a select group of my professors knows it's even here, and I trust them explicitly."

At this Amelia decided to speak up. "That does not make me feel better. My office has been investigating the incident with the troll over Halloween and our investigation indicates that one of your trusted professors was the one to let him in. I have my suspicions as to whom but as of now I do not have the proof."

Albus was thinking quickly now, he had to convince these three that the stone had to be here. "I assure you even if one of the professors betrays me, and I highly doubt that would happen, they would have to break through numerous traps from other professors that only that professor and I know about."

"Perhaps if you let us examine these protections, that will ease my mind as too my stone's safety." Nicolas put in.

Not seeing any way to avoid this Dumbledore sighed putting on a look of disappointment that his word wasn't good enough. "I suppose that will do. If you head towards the third floor corridor, you will find the first obstacle. After you see that the stone is perfectly safe, we can have a spot of tea." Nicolas nodded and together with Amelia and Augusta walked out of the room and headed towards the third floor corridor. When they reached the locked door, Nicolas looked at it and gave a sigh.

"This is not filling me with much confidence. The door is locked so as a simple unlocking charm can get through it. A first year can get into this door. Come to think of it, three first years have already got through it." Nicolas gave a crooked smile at Amelia, took out his wand and tapped the lock opening it.

Upon entering they found themselves face to faces with a Cerberus. "Music is the key to this beast I think." Nicolas began to sing an old French song from his childhood about a cook plucking a chicken's feathers. As he sang, the dog's three heads drooped down and finally fell asleep. They moved on to the trap door and opened it. They jumped down the passage and landed on something soft.

The three lit their wands and looked around. A large plant broke their fall but had stated to wrap itself around them. Augusta recognized the plant. "Devil's Snare, another first year plant, what is Albus thinking?" With a quick flick of her wand, fire engulfed the plant and it shied away releasing the three adults. As they continued on, they came to a room where they had to catch a flying key and a giant chess set that they played past. When they opened up the next room and saw a giant mountain troll they just took out their wands and sent three stunners at it. Their combined stunners left the troll knocked out on the ground.

The last room was a logic puzzle that left Augusta baffled but Amelia and Nicolas figured it out quickly. They walked through the fire and came to the last room with a mirror. Nicolas recognized the mirror straight away. He looked at his reflection and smiled. "This is more of what I was expecting from Albus. Do you two recognize the mirror?" At their nods of accent he continued. "It seems that Albus has hidden the stone so as the only person who can get the stone out of it wants it but not to use. That is quite brilliant. Not even I can get the stone out as I use the Elixir of Life. Amelia, if you would do the honors of getting the stone."

Amelia walked up to the mirror and looked at her reflection. Since Amelia had no desire to use the stone but just wanted to have it safe along with her kids, the stone appeared in her pocket. She turned from the mirror and handed the stone to Nicolas.

"Excellent, I think it is time to go have a little talk with Albus about why the majority of his safeguards are designed so that a group of knowledgeable first years could get through them easily."

A/N Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed. Please review and let me know what you think.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N Updated 6/19/15

A/N So Again thanks to my wonderful BETA Luna Nayeli Clearwater. I own nothing and am just in I for the fun.

CH 13

After bidding Auntie Amelia goodbye, Harry, Susan and Hannah went to lunch. After eating lunch and speculating about what their Auntie might be saying to Dumbledore they headed to Defense class. They failed noticed that Professor Quirrell never showed up to lunch. The professor in question, after recognizing Flamel kept a watch to see what would happen. He observed them going up to the 3rd floor corridor and waited for them to come back. When the three appeared again Quirrell knew that the stone was going to be moved.

Quirell felt a strong pain in his head and went into an unused classroom. After applying strong locking charms and privacy charms on the door and classroom he removed his turban. Quirrell conjured two mirrors so as to be able to talk to his master easier. "Master, they are taking the stone. What should I do?"

"You fool. You waited too long." The cold hard voice of Lord Voldemort replied. "All of my planning and waiting for nothing!"

"But master there is still a chance, perhaps if we attack them now we will be able to retrieve it."

"No, Nicolas Flame is far too powerful for the likes of you. Not to mention so is Bones and Longbottom." Voldemort thought on what to do now that the stone would be out of his reach for good. "There is nothing for it. The plan has failed and I will just have to try to salvage what I can. You have Potter in class next. You will capture Potter and then we will leave this place. There are other ways for me to regain a body."

"Yes master." Quirrell replaced his turban and left the classroom and headed to his office to prepare for a quick escape after capturing Potter.

After lunch, the Hufflepuffs made their way to their Defense class where upon entering the class, Harry's scar began to hurt again worse than normal. He took a seat in the back and tried to ignore the pain as much as possible and focus. Not soon enough, class ended and Harry quickly got up to leave. As he neared the door Quirrell got his attention. "Mister Potter," He stuttered out. "If you could stay after class, I want to discuss your last homework." Harry looked at Susan and Hannah hoping for them to stay. "Alone girls, I will not keep Mr. Potter long and you have to get to your next class."

Hannah and Susan tried to argue but to no avail and they were ushered out of the classroom. After the girls were gone, Quirrell quickly took out his wand and locked the door with the strongest locking charm he knew. Harry started to get rather nervous at this point. His scar continued to hurt and as Quirrell focused his eyes on him the pain doubled forcing Harry to double over. His head felt like it was trying to split in half. Quirrell pointed his wand at Harry and in a completely normal voice with no stutter, he said "Now, Potter, we are going to have a little chat you and I."

"What's going on, what happened to your stutter?"

"Ah yes, that was quite the deception. No one suspects the poor stuttering Quirrell to be capable of anything devious or dangerous." A sardonic smile spread on the Professor's lips. "Now my master wants to have a word with you."

"Your master?"

"Yes Potter, Lord Voldermort. I have been serving him since the summer. It was under his orders and with his help that I broke into Gringotts the day you met me in Diagon Alley. If that oaf Hagrid hadn't already moved the stone I would have succeeded."

From behind Quirrell, Harry heard a cold hard voice that seemed to come out of Quirrell but his lips never moved. "Let me speak to the boy Quirrell. We do not have a lot of time."

"Yes my Master." Quirrell turned around and started to remove his turban. When it was off, Harry could not help but gasp in horror at what he saw. Sticking out of the back of Quirrell's head was a face with red eyes and slits for nose.

"Harry Potter. Look at what has befallen me. Because of you, I am reduced to a spirit only capable of possessing another. For the last few months I have sustained myself with the aid of drinking Unicorn blood with the help of Quirrell but that was only a temporary solution. I had planned on steeling the Philosophers Stone and restoring myself to a body, but now, because of your meddling, I am once again thwarted." As Voldemort was speaking Harry was trying to inch his way to the door to try to escape. "There is no escape. Join me Harry, I can make you more powerful than you can possibly imagine. You don't know the power of the dark side. Join me and together we will rule the world."

Harry felt a sharp pain in his head as he looked into Voldemort's eyes. Memories of his uncle's beatings and his cousin humiliating him and chasing any potential friends flashed through his mind. "Join me Harry, together we will make the muggles pay for all they have done. We are alike you and I. Both treated with hatred and distain. We can make them all pay."

Harry could not think clearly as the memories were overwhelming him. With desperate effort he imagined himself pushing back the intrusion from his brain. He did not know how he was doing it; all he could think of was getting the intrusion out of his mind. With a mental grunt he pushed and expelled Voldemort from his mind. The Dark Lord was physically pushed back and Quirrell fell over a desk. Voldemort was laughing madly. Harry not wasting any time turned and started to try to open the door. "Good. You are powerful. Not many can push me out of their mind with such force. Join me Harry."

Harry turned around with a face full of rage. "Join you, you killed my parents and tried to kill me. You killed Suzy's parents and countless others. I will never join you. You are nothing but a psychotic monster with an inferiority complex."

"If you will not join me, then you will die. Seize him Quirrell, it is time to be gone from this accursed castle." Quirrell turned and lunged for Harry who quickly dodged thank to his quick reflexes honed from years of Harry Hunting. Harry took out his wand and tried any jinx, curse, or charm that he could think of to stop Quirrell. Each and every one was blocked easily. A quick flick of Quirrell's wand and Harry became paralyzed. Quirrell reached out to take his wrist and drag him to his office but when skin touched skin, Quirrell let out a shriek of pain and released Harry.

Harry looked up to see what was causing Quirrell so much pain. He saw Quirrell's hands severely burned and covered in boils forcing Quirrell release Harry where fell to the ground. Harry felt his wand touch his hand and hoping it would work whispered "Finite Incantatum". To his great relief, Harry found that he was able to move again. Thinking quickly Harry lunged towards Quirrell grabbing a hold of his face and wrestling the man to the ground. As his hands came in contact with Quirrell's skin he let out another scream of pain that was matched by the pain in Harry's scar. Harry desperately tried to hold on for as long as he could even as Quirrell's hands circled around his throat in an attempt to strangle Harry before it was too late. As Harry's vision started to go black, the last thing he saw was Quirrell's head crumble into dust under his hands and a vapor escape from his body and fly out the window. Then all went black and Harry knew no more.

HC

Susan and Hannah turned around as the door was closed behind them. They heard the click of the lock and looked at each other. "Hannah, I have a bad feeling about this." Susan put her ear to the lock and tried to hear what was going on inside. Quirrell in his haste to lock the door had forgotten to put on a privacy charm and Susan was able to hear talking but unable to hear what was being said. Then all of a sudden the door knob rattled like someone was trying to force open the door. "Hannah, I think something is wrong, Harry needs help. Let's go find my Aunt." Quickly the two girls started to run down the hall just as they heard a scream come from the classroom spurring them to run faster

Up in the headmaster's office, Amelia, Augusta, and Nicolas were having a heated argument about the stone.

"Albus, the stone is mine, and I am taking it back. I don't know what you are thinking of, but if you expect those traps to stop a grown wizard you are kidding yourself." Nicolas was getting frustrated at the stubbornness of his former student.

"You don't understand, the stone is not here just for its protection."

The last piece of the puzzle clicked into place in Amelia's head. "You are using it as bait, you let it be known that it is here and am hoping that someone comes and tries to steal it. That is why all but the last obstacle is effective. The mirror will hold the person their long enough to see who is trying to steal it. Who is the trap for Albus?"

Dumbledore did not answer. As he sat their Nicolas reached out with his mind. His former pupil's occlumancy was no match for his and he was able to slip into his mind. He let out a gasp as the answer swam to the front of his mind. "Albus, what are you thinking setting a trap for Voldemort in a school full of children!" Dumbledore tried to push Flamel out of his mind and hide the answers from his mentor. "Harry Potter. You can't be serious Albus, you expected Harry Potter to stop the Dark Lord from stealing the stone?"

Before anyone could react to this revelation, one of the portraits on the wall came into its frame in a rush. "Headmaster, something is wrong, there are screams coming from the Defense classroom and Miss Bones and Miss Abbott are running this way in a panic."

Amelia paled. Putting the pieces together in her head she came to a startling conclusion. It all made sense now. Quirrell was trying to steal the stone for Voldemort and he had found out it was being moved and decided to take action. Suzy, Hannah and Harry go everywhere together. If they are alone and panicking that means Harry was in trouble. All this passed through her head in a less than a second. Jumping to her feet she bolted out of the room followed closely by the other three. As she rushed down the stairs she almost ran into Susan.

"Auntie, Harry's in trouble he needs help!"

"I know Suzy, we are going to help." Amelia continued to run through the halls. As she approached the classroom she flicked her wand and the door blasted apart into splinters. When she entered the room she was just in time to see the spirit of Voldemort leave Quirrell and fly out the window and Harry collapsing onto the floor.

"HARRY!" She ran up to the boy and scooped him up into her arms. "Come on son, wake up."

Nicolas entered the room and stepped forward to examine the boy. "Amelia, I think he is fine, he is just suffering from magical exhaustion. We should get him to the Hospital Wing." Nicolas reached down and helped Amelia to her feet still holding Harry in her arms. Together they all went to the Hospital wing. Upon entering they laid Harry on the bed. Susan immediately pulled up a chair on one side and took Harry's hand.

"What's wrong with him Auntie? Will he be all right?" Susan looked to her Aunt with pleading eyes begging her to make Harry all better.

"He will be fine Suzy. He is just recovering from magical exhaustion."

"I agree Amelia." Poppy said as she approached Harry's bed. "Let me just do a few scans to make sure everything is in order." After a few complicated waves of her wand Poppy declared that Harry will probably be out for two days but will wake up with no lasting effects.

"I have to go have a chat with the Headmaster Susan, will you and Hannah be ok here?"

"Yes Auntie, we will keep watch on Harry." As Amelia got up she gave Harry's forehead a kiss and left the Hospital wing as Hannah took her empty seat. Meeting up with Augusta and Nicolas she told them what Poppy had said and together they went up to the headmaster's office.

HC

"Ok, Albus, you have some serious explaining to do." Amelia almost yelled at the headmaster. "How did you miss one of your professors being possessed by Voldemort?" Albus didn't answer just looked back at Amelia with that insufferable twinkle in his eye. "You knew all along didn't you? You knew and did nothing. Start explaining now or I will poor a whole bottle of Veritaserum down your throat and get the truth that way."

"Yes, I knew." Albus let out a long sign and looked down. "I was hoping that it would not come to this but I guess you leave me no choice. In order to answer your question I must start at the beginning. It all started with an interview for a new divination professor. While I was conducting the interview, she gave a prophecy." At this time, Dumbledore took out a pensive and tapped it with his wand. A ghost of a person all dressed in shawls and necklace rose to the top and in an ethereal voice started to speak.

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..."_

After the form returned back to the silver liquid Dumbledore continued the story. "At the time this prophecy could have pertained to two children. I advised the parent of those about it and they went into hiding."

"The Potters and the Longbottoms," Amelia interrupted. "They were born a day apart and both their parents fought against Voldemort the first time."

"Yes, I was unsure which child Voldemort would go after so they both went into hiding. We all know how that turned out. With the death of James and Lily, I knew that Harry would still be in danger from Death Eaters. That is why it was so important for him to go to his relatives. In the first 2 years of living there the wards stopped five attempts on his life."

"I still do not accept that Albus. You had more motives then that to place Harry with those horrible people." Albus did not say anything to his accusation just calmly stared back at Amelia.

"You wanted him beat down and desperate, didn't you Albus." Nicolas spoke up for the first time. "You planned to surround him with your people and make him one of your disciples. You send Hagrid to retrieve him from the Dursleys. You work with the Weasleys to befriend him and treat him as part of the family he never had. They would tell him how you are a god among men and can do no wrong. Then of course Harry would look up to you as the one who got him out of the Dursleys and would do almost anything for you. Oh Albus you could never hide anything from me. It's all in your mind. You want Harry to die so that then you can deal with Voldemort."

Amelia paled at what Nicolas was saying. Unable to say anything she just stared at Dumbledore. Finding her voice finally, "How could you even think of doing that to a small boy? That is monstrous."

"You do not understand. Any of you, this is all for the Greater Good." Dumbledore spoke in his ever calm voice. "Voldemort needs to be dealt with and the only way to do that is with Harry. The needs of one child does not out weight the needs of all the lives that will be lost if Voldemort is not killed for good. If I have to do a few questionable acts to see Voldemort's complete demise, then so be it."

Amelia, Augusta, and Nicolas could not believe what they were hearing. Albus Dumbledore, the Leader of the Light, was casually talking about sacrificing a child all because of a prophecy. "Albus Dumbledore, I am placing you under arrest for conspiracy to murder." Amelia declared standing from her seat and pointing it at Dumbledore.

"Ah Amelia, I was hoping it wouldn't come to this. I so wished you would have seen the importance of the Greater Good. But unfortunately, I guess you haven't. I don't think I will be going with you. I have too much work to do to waste time in one of your cells." As Dumbledore stood, he activated a portkey and vanished from the room. Over in the corner, Fawkes let out a low sad trill and flew from her perch and landed on Nicolas's shoulder.

Amelia was livid. "Damn it, I wish we could have stopped him. Now he will be able to continue to interfere with my Harry's life."

"It's ok Amelia. Albus's power base is all but gone. Once it is known that he has been sacked as Headmaster his support will start to fall. The Governors will have to be informed and a new head will have to be selected. I will go inform Professor McGonagall of events and that she will need to take over for the remained of the year." Augusta rose and left the room.

"I have to go and look after Harry. Thank you for all your help in all of this Nicolas."

"No problem my dear women, I fear if I had not given the stone to Albus in the first place all this wouldn't have happened." Turning towards Fawkes, "Shall we head home Fawkes. I'm sure Perenelle has missed your company ever since you decided to stay with Albus, but I guess you find his actions unworthy of your company?" Fawkes let out a musical trill of affirmation. "I quite agree my old friend. If you could be so kind as to take us home I would be most grateful." Nicolas turned back to Amelia "Good bye Amelia. Be sure to write and let me know how young Harry is doing." Then with a flash of flame, Nicolas and Fawkes left the office. Amelia then left the office and headed for the hospital wing to check on her adopted son.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N Sorry for the long delay. Work and vacation got in the way. In case you were confused, I am not J.K. Rowling nor do I own Harry Potter in any way shaper or form.

CH. 14

Vernon Dursley was not happy. For the last five months he was a guest of Her Majesty in Coldingley Prison in Bisley. Vernon was used to being the biggest bully in the yard and he was having trouble adjusting. From his days at Smelting to his dealings at Grunnings, Vernon had always been able to intimidate and bully anyone into doing what he wanted. It was quite a shock then when he arrived at the prison and was surrounded by people far more dangerous and intimidating than him. His first month in prison passed uneventfully. He tried to keep his head down and fly under the radar. Vernon was able to hold his temper and not shout at any of the hooligans that he was surrounded by. Meals were a particular challenge for him to hold his temper with the constant insults from his fellow prisoners about his weight, his complexion changes, and his mustache.

Vernon was not one to take insults sitting down but he had enough sense in his head to not start a fight with the other prisoners. His resolve lasted until his fifth month in prison. Vernon was sitting in the mess hall trying to eat his meager lunch grumbling to himself about the portion size and quality of the food. He had lost almost 30 pounds since he had started his sentence and he was not happy about it.

"Lousy food how do they expect us to live on this stuff" Vernon grumbled to himself. "This is all the freaks fault. I knew I should have gotten rid of him a long time ago. At least he could cook decent bacon once I got him trained up enough."

While Vernon was grumbling about his food a group of the inmates had sat at his table. "Talking to yourself walrus man?" the leader of the group quipped. "Best watch out or they will put you in the loony bin with all the freaks." The group snickered as Vernon's face started to change color. "Hey boys, what color do you think that is?"

One of the other convicts looked closely at Vernon's face. "Well, Mickey, I used to run with this artist bird, and I think she would call that puce." The group once again burst out in laughter.

"You know Johnny, when I choked that pikey that got me thrown in here his face looked like that."

"Ha your right Mickey, but I would be more worried about that vane that seems to be popping out of his head. Combine his color changing abilities and his giant vane with his talking to himself it won't be long before he is sent with all the other freaks and weirdoes. I sure you would enjoy a nice padded room with a snug white coat."

Vernon had finally had enough. It wasn't bad enough that the food was horrible, or the small lumpy bed that was too small for his girth with the almost nightly visits from his cell mate, but now these pieces of scum thought he was a freak. These low lives had the nerve to group him with the boy. He knew he didn't belong in here. All he had done was try to beat the freakishness out of that ungrateful little shite. He should have gotten a medal, not sent to prison. If only they knew the freak like he did.

Vernon finally lost his temper and turned to face Mickey. "Now you listen hear you piece of trash, I am not a freak. I am a respected member of society and perfectly normal thank you very much. I don't belong in here with rift-raft and ruffians like you."

"Oh perfectly normal you say, nice and respected are you? Well word in the yard is you got sent here for beating a small boy, such a big man hitting a defenseless kid." Mickey glared at Vernon. Growing up Mickey had lived in an abusive household and he hated anyone who would hit a child. He knew he wasn't a good person and had done some bad things in his life, but children were stickily off limits. "How about you try that on someone closer to your size tubby sense there is no one your size here."

"The boy was a freak and got what he deserved." Vernon shouted razing his fists in anger.

"Really, you beat up a kid and you call him the freak. I think you're the freak Walrus man."

Vernon had had enough, bellowed in rage as he swung his fist at the trash that dared compare him to the freak boy. His fist came in contact with Mickey and sent him tumbling from his seat. All of a sudden all hell broke loose and the other members of Mickey's gang were on their feet and trying to get at Vernon. The guards rushed in and quickly broke up the fight. They tackled Vernon and handcuffed him. As he was lying on the floor his face was an inch from Mickey. "You just made your last mistake Walrus Man." With a final glare at Vernon, Mickey was dragged away. Vernon was tossed into Solitary to cool off.

After a few days Vernon was released from Solitary and returned to the general population. He tried to avoid Mickey and his gang but was unable to stay clear of them completely. It was two weeks later that found Vernon walking into the showers with the other prisoners on his block. Vernon learned early on to get in and get out quick from the showers and try to mind is own business. As Vernon was washing up the steam was billowing around more than normal in the shower when he felt a hand come around his mouth and felt a big burly arm come around his neck.

The hand holding his mouth kept in the cries and yells for help as he struggled to get free of the arm around his neck. His struggling became less and soon his body went limp. The person released him and walked away and made sure he cleaned off and left no evidence behind. Mickey was explicit this not get traced back to him, and he owed Mickey. No one noticed that Vernon was missing until the prisoners were escorted back to their cells and when the guards found him he was already dead from strangulation. The investigation would not yield any results and would go down as unsolved.

Back in Scotland Amelia was sitting next to Harry's bed reading a report on the search for Dumbledore. It had been almost three days since the man had escaped. In that time, Amelia had issued a warrant for his arrest and one of the largest man hunts in Magical Britain had started. When the news that Dumbledore had knowingly allowed You-Know-Who to teach in the school for the whole year broke, the public turned against him and demanded his quick arrest. How the Daily Profit got the story so quickly amazed her. She was sitting with Harry in the Hospital Wing the evening after Harry was attacked when the owl flew in with a special edition of the paper. Augusta had only closed the emergency session of the Wizengamot an hour ago but there on the front page was the breaking headline.

_Dumbledore on the Run allows Dark Lord to teach our kids_

_By: Rita Skeeter_

_It has come out that the great Albus Dumbledore former Headmaster of Hogwarts, is currently on the run from the Aurors. Dumbledore is accused of endangering the children of Hogwarts and is facing charges of gross child endangerment. In an emergency session of the Wizengamot Chief Witch Augusta Longbottom presented dispositions from herself, Amelia Bones, and Nicholas Flamel along with pensive memories of the events earlier that day. It appears that Dumbledore was holding Flamel's Philosophers Stone and using it as bait for the Dark Lord. Many of my readers will remember the story in September about the break in at Gringotts and it was revealed that the stone was the target of the attempted break in. The stone was moved to Hogwarts where the Headmaster assured Flamel it would be safe but You-Know-Who would not be deterred. It was shown in a pensive memory that the Dark Lord was possessing one of the Professors the entire year. That's right my readers, not only is You-Know-Who not dead, but he was at Hogwarts for the better part of the year, and the evidence points to Dumbledore being aware of this. When Nicholas Flamel decided he needed to remove the stone from the Headmaster's hands, You-Know-Who saw his chance at acquiring the stone slip away. He decided instead to settle a score and tried to kill Harry Potter once again. The Boy-Who- Lived was again able to thwart You-Know-Who and banish him again from the body of the Professor while suffering magical exhaustion from the fight. We at the Daily Profit send our best wishes to Mr. Potter and hope for a quick recovery. Meanwhile, the search for Dumbledore led by Mr. Potter's new guardian Amelia Bones of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement is underway and we will bring you all the updates as they become available._

_Harry Potter's first defeat of You-Know-Who page 3;_

_Amelia Bones career highlights page 5;_

_Dumbledore's history page 7;_

So the story was out and everyone knew the Dark Lord wasn't gone for good. Amelia knew that there would be lots of questions for her from the Wizengamot about this but she was able to delay them until Harry was back on his feet. They would still need a pensive memory to show what had occurred before they had arrived. With the story out Dumbledore's support had dried up. With so many parents having children in Hogwarts put in danger by him the public was crying for blood.

Amelia was also waiting for the fallout with the revelation of the Dark Lord not being completely dead. Amelia was broken from her musings from a soft moan coming from the bed beside her. She leaned forward and started to run her fingers through Harry's hair as he began to stir.

Harry felt fingers running through his hair. It was the most comforting feeling he had ever experienced. As he opened his eyes he was greatest by the smiling face of Amelia. "Welcome back Harry, you've been out for a while"

Harry let out a grown as his eyes adjusted to the light. Looking around Harry recognized that he was in the Hospital Wing. "What happened, and why do I feel like a lorry ran over my head?"

"We were hoping you could tell us Harry." Hearing Harry wake up, Madam Pomfrey came out of her office. "Amelia and Master Flamel found you just as you passed out with You-Know-Who in wraith form exiting the window with Quirrell's body turning to ash."

Harry thought for amount trying to remember. Finally the whole confrontation with Quirrell came back. Harry started to tell what had happened only to be stopped quickly by Amelia. "Harry, I think it will be easier for everyone if we just view the memory." Harry couldn't agree more and Amelia conjured a glass vial and extracted the memory. Amelia calendar Puck and asked the small elf to retrieve the Pensive from the manor. Together Poppy and Amelia dipped their heads into the silvery liquid. While they were there Harry looked around and his eyes fell on the pile of sweets and cards sitting on his bedside table. He smiled as he worked his way through all the get well cards from his friends and munched on the candy. Its till amazed him that he had so many friends. Every first year Hufflepuff left him card, plus a few from older Puffs like Cedric and Tonks. There were a few cards from his study group and his friends from the Charms club and the Gardeners had left him a cutting of one of the magical flowers they had been cultivating.

What made him feel the best though was when he found a card from Susan that was hand made with glitter and charmed to tell him to get better soon in her voice. He didn't understand the feeling in his stomach as he looked at the card but it made him smile none the less. After a few minutes and a few of the chocolates Amelia and Poppy emerged from the Pensive with concerned looks on their faces. Immediately, Amelia moved to his bed and engulfed him in a hug. "I am so proud of you. You stood up to him and didn't back down an inch. You kept your head about you and did wonderful. Your parents would be so proud of you Harry."

Harry blushed at the praise but managed to smile at the praise from his guardian. "Thanks Auntie. But what happened? Why could Quirrell not touch me?"

It was Poppy who answered his questions. "When your mother died to protect you, she must have done something else before to prepare for the worst. Your mother was one of the brightest witches I have ever known. Somehow, her sacrifice enabled some sort of protection to penetrate your skin. The best I could determine is that this protection was old magic based on love, so that someone so full of hate and evil could never touch you without causing themselves serious harm."

Harry nodded at the explanation. "So thats why Quirrell was unable to touch me. He was possessed by Voldemort and full of hate." Harry though for a minute and then it hit him. He had killed a person. He paled at the realization and felt sick to his stomach. Amelia well versed in the after effects of someone having to kill someone recognized the signs and knew what was going through Harry's mind. "Suzy and Hannah will think I'm a murder. They probably won't want to be my friend anymore and you won't want to be my family either." Harry couldn't look up at Amelia. He just stared into his lap fearing the look on her face. She would probably want to send him back to the Dursleys. She wouldn't want a murder around her and her niece.

"Harry, you did nothing wrong. Quirrell left you no choice. He made his choice when he allowed Voldemort to enter his mind and soul. You are not a bad person just because you killed Quirrell." Amelia sat down on the bed next to Harry and pulled him into a comforting hug. He still stiffened at the contact but it quickly passed as he settled into the hug. "Suzy will think nothing of the sort, I guarantee that she probably only thinks better of you. You faced the danger and overcame it. You did something that few fully grown wizards have accomplished. I'm going to tell you what I tell all my Aurors. 'Do what it takes to finish your shift and get home safe.' That's what you did. You did what you had to in order to survive and there is the evidence that shows that people are glad you did." She pointed to the stack of cards sitting on the bedside table with Susan's right in front sitting upright.

Harry nodded a felt a little better and settled back into bed. Poppy was still standing next to the bed and made a mental note to talk some more with Harry about this when they continued their weekly sessions. Just as Harry was settling back in bed the door opened and a squeal of excitement followed by a pair of girls that rushed to the bed. Amelia was able to just get out of the way as a strawberry blonde missile collided with Harry and wrapped him in a bone crushing hug.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER DON'T YOU EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN." Susan cried into his shoulder. "I was so scared when the door was closed and locked." Harry could only wrap his arms around his best friend and try to calm her down. He caught Amelia's eye and she had an "I told you so" look on her face that made Harry smile.

"I'm ok Suzy. How long have I been out for?"

"Three days. We barely left your bed but Auntie and Madam Pomfrey made us go to class."

Hannah entered the conversation on the other side of his bed. "We got all your assignments for you and will help you catch up. You didn't miss much though."

Harry smiled at his friends. Suzy had now taken a seat on the side of his bed but held on to his hand if only to reassure herself that he was still their and well. Harry couldn't help but feel that feeling again in his stomach as Susan held his hand. "So what all did I miss?" Harry asked the two girls. They then filled him in on all that has happened while he was out. Dumbledore was sacked and on the run while McGonagall has taken over as Temporary Headmistress until the board could meet. Hannah showed Harry the article in the prophet about the attack and Dumbledore's run from the law.

After an hour Amelia got up to leave. Before leaving she gave both Harry and Susan a kiss on the head and Hannah a hug. "We have a lot to discuss when you get back at the end of the term. A lot has come out that Albus has kept hidden for too long but it will have to wait till the summer. I have to head back into the office and check how the search is going. You three be good and write me for anything." With that, Amelia walked to the fireplace and took the floo back to her office.

A/N Please Rate and review. Let me know what you think of Vernon's end.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N Here is the last chapter of the first year. Hope you enjoy.

Ch. 15

Amelia had a busy week. After leaving Harry she made her way down to Augusta's office and showed her the memory of Harry's attack. After watching the attack the witches settled in the chairs. "I believe Amelia that a drink is in order." Augusta summoned a bottle of Firewhiskey and two tumbles with ice. After pouring the amber colored liqueur she handed a glass to Amelia and they sipped their whiskey contemplating what they had seen.

Augusta broke the silence "How is Harry doing? That experience can't be easy for an eleven year old boy to go through."

Amelia let out a sigh. "He is doing as well as can be expected. He is feeling guilty over killing Quirrell but I talked to him about it. Poppy also said she would talk to him about it also, and I am sure Susan and Hannah will do all they can to help him feel better."

"That's good. It's a good thing that boy has a good support system around him, I hate to think of what could happen if left alone with those Muggles." Augusta scowled at the thought of the Dursleys and what would happen if Harry had to go back there after what had happened.

"I agree I can't wait to get him home over the summer. I have a few things planned that I think we all will enjoy." Amelia sat down her glass and took on her business look. "We have to discuss Voldemort and how he is still alive. Also we need to figure out what we should do. We both know that his followers are not gone only blending in."

"I agree, but unfortunately, most of the people we know to be Death Eaters have too much influence for us to go after them right now. But that doesn't mean we can't start preparing. I think we will be able to finally get more funding to your department to try to build up the Auror force. We might have to show the memory in order to quash rumors build support."

"We should have someone from the Department of Mysteries verify the memory." Amelia said. "I also want to have one of them look at it and see if they can shed any light on how Voldemort is still alive."

Augusta Smiled. "I know just the person." She took out a parchment and quickly wrote a note on it. Tapping it with her wand, the parchment folded itself into an airplane and zoomed off to its destination. Ten minutes later their came a knock on the door and a greying middle aged wizard walked into the office.

"Ah Agent Crocker, I want to thank you for coming on such short notice."

"No problem Augusta, you said it was urgent. Good afternoon Amelia."

"Good afternoon Algie, I was wondering if you could look at this memory and tell me what you think." Crocker merely nodded and dipped his head into the pensive. After a few minutes he came back and took a seat.

"So that is what happened. I would very much like to meat Mr. Potter. That boy has a bright future. Not even out of his first year of school and he is already doing great things. Did you see him push the Dark Lord out of his mind? That boy has some natural abilities in Occlumency and once he is trained up a bit, his mind will be a fortress. Maybe we can work on that this summer."

Amelia smiled at the praise for her adopted son. "I think we can work on that. Now what do you think about Voldemort?"

Croaker thought for a minute. "There are a few ways that we know of to explain how he is still alive and able to possess the Professor like that. Unfortunately we do not have enough information from this memory alone to know which method he used. I will start to do some research on it and see what I can find out and possibly narrow down the options."

"Thank you Algie," Amelia said. "If you can keep this quite that would be for the best. He still has too many supports free that can make getting rid of him even harder."

"Agreed, I'll form a small team of Unspeakables and start some discrete research and see what we can find." Croacker got up to leave. Turning to the witches, "I will keep you informed of anything we find. Let me know when would be a good time to talk to Mr. Potter. As always, it was a pleasure ladies. Good day." Croaker turned and left the office.

"That went well." Amelia commented after the door closed. "Now let's hope the Wizengamot works out just as well."

"It should. I will just have to make it so that none of the extremist will be able to vote against the funding increase. If they want to maintain their image of upstanding citizens, then they will have no choice but to support the increase in funding."

The meeting of the Wizengamot turned out just as Augusta had predicted. She showed Harry's memory of confrontation with Voldemort and had an Unspeakable on hand to verify the authenticity of the memory. Augusta was able to then push through increase funding for the Aurors and Hit Wizards to help protect the citizens of Wizarding Britain. Even Lucius Malfoy wasn't able to argue against it in a public session with a full press contingent in attendance. The measure passed unanimously with little debate. The next day's Daily Profit had the story on the front page detailing Harry's fight with Voldemort and the increase in the Auror force. Fudge was even quoted praising the work of the DMLE and attempting to take credit for the increase funds forgetting to mention that he was the one who had been cutting their budget on the advice of his good friend Lucius for the last ten years.

Harry had to stay in the Hospital Wing for another day. He didn't mind too much. It gave him some time to talk with Poppy and catch up on his homework. After talking with Poppy some more and with the support of Susan and Hannah, Harry was starting to feel better about his fight with Quirrell. A few days after Harry was released from the Hospital Wing, he received a letter from Amelia telling him that his Uncle had died in prison. Harry didn't know how to feel about his death. On one hand, one more member of his family was dead, but on the other hand he was relieved to know that he would never have to see him again. It was Hannah who helped him sort out how he felt. "Those people do not deserve your grief. I don't want to see you waste any time morning that pitiful excuse for a human being. He is not your family and never will be."

"Your right Hannah, I won't be shedding any tears for him I have a family now and there is no place for the Dursleys." He smiled at his two best friends and thought no more about Vernon Dursley. The term continued on and Harry noticed the increase in whispers and attention that followed him around the halls. He gave his friends a brief recap about what had happened in the DADA classroom and gave Suzy and Hannah the full story.

Harry returned to his normal routine as the school year continued on. McGonagall had managed to convince Amelia to lend her an Auror for the remainder of the year to help with DADA class and it was quickly becoming the most popular class. The students were given a lot of work to try to catch up to where they should be for their year in preparation for end of the year exams. The only down side was that the Auror could only stay for the end of term and Amelia didn't have anybody to spare for the next year.

April turned into May and Harry and his friends were studying for their final exams. The school Governors had agreed to let McGonagall remain Headmistress for the remainder of the year while searching for a replacement. When they offered her the position permanently she declined in order to continue teaching and acting as Deputy. After a month of searching for Dumbledore, the Aurors had come up with no new leads. The search was downgraded and Kingsley was left in charge of the search with a team of 10 Aurors. As the year started to wrap up, Harry and his study group switched to studying for final exams. Much like their home work sessions, they separated the subjects to who was the best at each and that person led the revision of that subject. When the exams started Harry was relieved to feel well prepared for them. He breezed through the Potions exam and even earned a grudging nod from Snape when he turned in his sample. The Potion master had left Harry alone for the majority of the year. Never going out of his way to help or hinder Harry in his work. Harry was immensely grateful to Poppy for helping him in his tinkering with potions throughout the year and hoped that it would continue next year.

When grades came out Harry was surprised to see that he finished 5th in his year. He took the top spot in Potions and Charms with Susan and Hannah finishing 6th and 8th respectively. On the evening before the leaving feast Professor Sprout called a house meeting in the common room. "Good evening my Badgers. I just have a quick announcement to make before you all head to the Leaving Feast. As you all know the grades have all been totaled and I am very pleased with how well all of you did. What makes me even prouder is that all my first years have finished in the fifty percent of the year group with many of you finishing in the top twenty five percent. This is the best showing that Hufflepuff has had in years. I am so proud of all of you and look forward to next year. Keep up the good work." Professor Sprout almost bounced out of the common room in her excitement with how well her first years did. She decided to try to organize the same type of study group that Mr. Potter and his friends did next year. She made a mental note to talk to him next year about it.

That night at the Leaving Feast, Slytherin ended up winning the house cup with Hufflepuff coming in a close second their highest finish in a decade. Half way through the feast, a loud band and a puff of smoke enveloped all four tables. When the smoke cleared in place of the students was a bunch of small animals. Lion cubs, baby eagles, small snakes, and small badgers where sitting at the tables instead of the students. After a minute multiple pops started to erupt over the hall and the students turned back to normal. A moment of complete silence followed and then laughter erupted throughout the hall. People were looking towards a pair of red heads at the Gryffindor table only to see the same confusion on their faces. Next people's eyes flew to the Hufflepuff table to Tonks who also had the same expression. No one noticed three grinning first year Hufflepuff students congratulating themselves on a job well done.

Harry's ride back on the express couldn't be any more different then the ride up. Instead of sitting in a compartment nervous and scared about what was to come, he was excited and anxious to get back to his new home. His compartment was filled with his friends as they enjoyed a few games of Exploding Snap and Gobstones. Other friends would stop by and chat for a while and then move on wishing them a happy holliday. Half way through the ride, the red head twins stopped by and closed the door behind them. They looked over the three students sitting in the compartment and shared a look.

"You know George; I think dear Tonksy has given us bad information. There is no way that these three ickle first years pulled off that last prank."

"I know brother of mine. She must have just been trying to distract us."

Harry looked at the twins with a questioning glance. "I'm sorry but who are you?"

"Allow us to introduce ourselves; I am George Weasley the handsome twin,"

"And I am Fred Weasley, the smart Twin."

Harry's eyes narrowed in suspicion memories of another red head Weasley. "Weasley, any relation to Ron Weasley?"

"Please do not remind us that we are related to that prat. He has been nothing but an embarrassment to us this whole year."

"Anyways, me and George here have it on good authority that it was you three that changed the entire student body into animals at the leaving feast." The three first years shared a look and after a brief silent conversation looked back at the twins with identical grins and gave them a nod.

"No way, I don't believe it Fred. Three first years pulling that off, I think they are trying to usurp our place at the top."

Without answering Harry got up and opened his trunk and retrieved a small potion vial. He handed it to the twins. "Take a sip each and see for yourself. I designed this potion to work on a time delay and with the help of Susan and Hannah we were able to coat the goblets with it. The potion was time delayed to work around half way through the feast. I started working on it while I was sitting in the hospital wing."

The twins looked into the vial and then took a sip each and sure enough, they turned into small lions and then back after a minute. Fred grinned at the first years. "This is brilliant; you said you came up with this on your own?" At Harry's nod, Fred continued. "I think that next year we should talk a bit more. Maybe work together on a few projects we are working on. You three can be a great addition to our little band of misfits and pranksters."

"Do you mind if we hold on to this Harry? We might have a few ideas on how to incorporate this in some of our own ideas." George asked holding up the half empty potion vial.

"Sure go ahead. Just send me a message if you need any more or want to ask anything about it."

The twins nodded and left the compartment. The rest of the ride was uneventful and Harry and Susan exited the train and spotted Amelia standing in the crowed. After a round of hugs and many goodbyes to friends Harry headed home with his family looking forward to summer for the first time in his life.

A/N Well there you go, the first book in the Hufflepuff Chronicles. I have the outline for book two all done and will hopefully be posting it soon. I'm going to go through this first story and do a full re-edit before posting the new one. Let me know you think and if there is some things you think I should change or watch out for. Thanks again for sticking with me on this story and I hope you continue to read on.


	16. story annoncement

The first chapter of Part three of the Hufflepuff Chronicles is posted titled The Hunt is On. Check out my profile page for the link. I hope you all enjoy it.


End file.
